


The Other Black

by ksatriabawangmerah



Series: In The Depth of Thick Blackness [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate History, Bahasa Indonesia, Conspiracy, Dark Character, Dark Past, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Mystery, Supranatural, War, another wolf pack, evil vampire, wolf versus vampire, wolf-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfa Jacob Black harus menata ulang harapannya tentang sedikit kejutan untuk mengisi hidup abadi yang membosankan, karena baru 5 tahun setelah perang melawan Volturi, rentetan kejadian yang tak diduga menerpa La Push. Mulai dari kedatangan adik tiri yang tak pernah ia harapkan, kemunculan serigala hitam misterius beserta kawanan asing yang ingin menjajah Quileute, ancaman vampir-vampir bercakar, ketidakpercayaan kawanan pada kepemimpinannya, hingga konspirasi Sam dan para Tetua untuk membentuk batalion werewolf. </p><p>Benarkah semua itu berhubungan dengan legenda hitam Quileute yang selama ini dirahasiakan, dan asal-usul keberadaan para Cullen di tanah mereka? Ketika Alice meramalkan kematian Jacob dan Seth, apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk memecahkan misteri ini, dan menyelamatkan suku?</p><p>Warning: not your usual imprint story when the main female OC is the heroine aka protagonist and being imprinted by a hero wolf ... and it will be a long series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adik

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters/events belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own few original characters, additional details, and plot for this story only. Like i have to highlight this...
> 
> Set 5 years atfer The Battle versus Volturi

Yang judulnya rutinitas memang tidak pernah berubah. Oleh karena itu namanya rutinitas, karena itu terjadi kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa, dan hari-hari sesudahnya. Biasa, sama, dalam waktu yang sama, kegiatan yang sama, perasaan yang sama... Kalaupun ada yang berubah, kalaupun ada sedikit perbedaan, sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya, itu hanya akan menjadi kejutan kecil, ringan, dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula. Normal.

Rasanya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengagetkan Jacob Black. Bangun siang, utak-atik mobil sedikit di bengkel untuk sedikit uang, tatah sedikit asesori untuk tambahan uang, masak sedikit untuk mengisi perut, begitu sore tiba lari sedikit di hutan, berubah jadi serigala, menyalak dan melolong sedikit jika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan vampir bodoh yang masuk perbatasan, pulang ketika hari hampir pagi, tidur hingga siang hari, bangun, makan, kerja, patroli, tidur, bangun... Rutin. Normal. Hal ini sudah ia kerjakan sejak usianya 16, sudah hampir tak ada unsur kejutan di dalamnya, sudah hampir seperti makan sereal setiap pagi. Sampai kadang ia bosan.

Semenjak Sam menikah dan punya anak, sang Alfa menanggalkan kemampuannya berubah wujud, mendadak berusaha menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarganya. Jared sebagai Beta kelompoknya tidak berniat memimpin, begitu juga Paul, terutama karena mereka berdua berniat segera mengikuti jejak Sam: menikah dan menjalani kehidupan normal, menjauh dari La Push. Tidak ada anggota-anggota muda lain dalam kawanan mereka yang cukup kompeten dengan posisi tersebut, tidak juga dari garis keluarga Black. Sedangkan dari kawanannya sendiri, Leah sudah menanggalkan kekuatannya secara permanen dan pergi ke California untuk menjadi seniman. Jadi di sanalah titik kesepakatan itu, yang dipaksakan oleh para Dewan Suku secara rasional tanpa peduli perasaannya: kedua kawanan bergabung, dan secara otomatis, karena tidak ada orang lain yang cukup kompeten, secara kekuatan, pengalaman, maupun garis keturunan, ia menjadi satu-satunya Alfa. Kepala Suku. Resmi. Tidak ada lagi perebutan dominasi antara kepala kedua kawanan. Hanya dia.

Dengan senang hati sesungguhnya ia akan rela melepas tidak hanya jabatan itu, tetapi juga kemampuannya berubah wujud. Lagipula ia sudah merasa cukup tua, setidaknya di kawanan. Ia merasa seperti Sam. Usianya 22 sekarang, dan ia harus membawahi anak-anak usia 17-19 tahun. Dengan salah satu sahabatnya, anggota senior kawanan terakhir sekaligus Gamma-nya, Embry, juga bersiap pergi, anggota tertua berikutnya tinggal Quil dan Seth. Quil jelas tidak bisa menandingi darah Seth, yang otomatis menjadi Beta sepeninggal Leah. Dan tentu saja, tidak peduli berapa usianya, walaupun sudah kepala dua sekalipun, walaupun kedudukan dan tanggung jawabnya tinggi sekalipun, Seth tetap Seth.

Ya, ia sudah rela hati meninggalkan kawanan, menanggalkan kemampuannya, melepaskan kewajibannya, menjalani hidup normal, menua... Tapi dunia tidak seindah itu. Imprintnya, yang berarti tidak hanya tunangan, tapi juga seluruh hidupnya, adalah makhluk imortal, hibrida perkawinan silang manusia-vampir yang tidak bisa mati. Hidup abadi, membeku pada usianya, setidaknya nanti begitu ia mencapai kedewasaan. Tapi itu tidak lama lagi. 2 tahun lagi, begitu kata semua orang dan mau tidak mau ia percaya. Menunggu. Dan gadis yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan jiwanya akan hidup selamanya. Tentu saja, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain mengikuti.

Berarti selamanya ia akan terjebak di sana: metamorfosis, Alfa, Kepala Suku... La Push. Semua kewajiban itu.

Semenjak kejadian lima tahun lalu, tidak ada vampir berani berkeliaran mendekati kawasan hutan di Semenanjung Olympic. Tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk itu, terlebih setelah pemimpin puncak mereka, bangsawan Volturi, mengumandangkan kesepakatan gencetan senjata dan pakta teritorial tidak hanya dengan keluaga Cullen, tetapi juga dengan para  _werewolf_ La Push. Sekarang pun, setelah keluarga Cullen pergi tiga tahun lalu, tidak pernah ada ancaman berarti. Sejak keadaan aman tenteram, tidak ada anak muda lain yang menjadi korban legenda suku: berubah jadi monster yang terpaksa bertarung dengan sisi emosional mereka sendiri. Bukan berarti itu buruk.

Tentu saja, bukan berarti itu buruk. Itu baik, amat baik bahkan, hampir mendekati normal. Jika keadaan terus berjalan seperti ini, dalam waktu beberapa tahun, para remaja korban reaksi-gen-dalam-darah-akibat-ancaman-vampir-lima-tahun-lalu itu akan tumbuh dewasa, berhasil menguasai diri dan dapat melepaskan kekuatan metamorfosisnya. Itu yang selalu diharapkan semua orang. Semua orang dapat mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia itu. Semua. Kecuali dia.

Kepala suku abadi pertama dalam sejarah. Baiklah, urusan 'abadi' ini mungkin tergantung bagaimana ia mendefinisikan kata tersebut. Jika hanya menyangkut 'tidak menua dan hidup panjang', mungkin ia ada di nomor kesekian dalam daftar panjang kepala suku serigala mereka. Kepala suku yang hidup panjang terakhir yang ia tahu adalah Taha Aki, namun Taha Aki bisa melepaskan kekuatan serigala, menua, dan mati karena mencintai perempuan mortal. Sedangkan dia tidak. Belahan jiwanya abadi. Dan ia harus menjadi abadi untuk sang belahan jiwa. Maksudnya benar-benar 'abadi'.

Entah itu berkah atau kutukan.

Dengan situasi keamanan sekarang pun, rasanya tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Terus terang, kawanan rasanya semakin lemah. Tidak ada musuh alami artinya tidak ada ketegangan, tidak ada kejutan. Tidak ada apapun. Kawanan rasanya ada lebih sebagai lembaga konseling atau gimnasium: tempat untuk menjaga kemudaan bagi anggota senior yang menunggu kedewasaan imprint-nya seperti dirinya dan Quil, atau tempat melatih diri mengatasi masalah emosi bagi para anggota yunior seperti Collin dan Brady. Membosankan.

Kadang ia berpikir, untuk apa dirinya ada? Renesmee menjadi imprint-nya? Semua takdir itu, putaran bumi dan waktu pada tempatnya? Jika ia menjadi satu-satunya kepala suku abadi pada masa aman? Apa gunanya?

Tentu saja masih jauh untuk bicara tentang keabadian, karena waktu baru berlalu lima tahun. Lima tahun dan ia sudah bosan setengah mati. Jadi bagaimana menghadapi keabadian itu jika lima tahun pun sudah tak tertahankan lagi?

Mungkin ia butuh kejutan, mungkin ia butuh tantangan. Entahlah. Sisi serigalanya berteriak. Sisi binatangnya memberontak. Ingin bertempur, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang produktif sesuai dengan tujuannya diciptakan. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memburu vampir nomad di luar batas teritori? Melawan Volturi?

Bahkan ia, Jacob Black, Kepala Suku Quileute abadi yang baru lima tahun saja sudah bosan setengah mati, juga tidak akan sebodoh itu.

 

.

* * *

.

 

Suara gaduh di dapur membangunkannya. Sejenak ia melirik jam. 09.30. Belum sampai tiga jam ia tertidur. Waktu bangunnya masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Apa yang Billy lakukan di dapur sepagi ini?, pikirnya. Apapun itu, sebentar lagi juga berhenti. Ia tahu ayahnya, sarapan tidak akan jauh dari sereal atau roti panggang. Bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan proses lama di dapur. Dengan malas ia berguling, menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

 _Brakkk! Praaanggg!_ suara nyaring di dapur mengagetkannya. Tidak ada suara kecil apapun yang luput dari pendengaran sensitifnya. Terlebih lagi suara yang memang bagi orang normal pun bisa memecahkan gendang telinga.

"Pak Tua! Ada apa?" teriaknya, dengan malas-malas mendatangi sumber suara. Billy di dapur, dengan ceria memutar roda kursinya ke belakang dan ke depan, berputar-putar di sekeliling dapur, membuat sandwich, menggoreng bacon, ham, dan sosis, menata buah-buahan, memanggang kalkun, pai, dan entah apa lagi.

"Wah, ada apa ini?" rasanya Jacob belum bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ayahnya memasak seperti ini baru sekali seumur hidup baginya. Tentunya neraka sudah membeku.

Billy menggulirkan kursi rodanya ke meja di dekat anaknya berdiri, mengambil piring. Di dekatnya, tak lupa ia berputar dua kali.

"Bersinarlah, Anak Muda! Ini hari yang cerah, heh?" dan dengan itu tidak lupa ia menampar pantat Jacob.

Jacob mengaduh kesakitan, berpura-pura tersinggung. "Aku sudah 22, Pak Tua! Itu pelecehan seksual, apalagi kalau kaulakukan pada anakmu sendiri!"

"Jadi kenapa? Kau mau menangkapku? Tuduhan pelecehan? Ha! Bahkan Charlie pun tak akan bisa menyentuhku, apalagi anakku si Alfa tidak berguna?" dan ia tertawa-tawa, memasukkan seloyang kalkun ke oven.

"Ada apa memang?" tanya Jacob curiga, mengambil setangkup sandwich di meja dan menyodokkannya ke mulut bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa, apanya?"

"Hari ini."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Benar-benar normal."

"Sungguh?" Jacob memicingkan mata curiga. "Tidak biasanya ayahku masak sebanyak ini. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa menghabiskan semua. Apa kau berniat mengadakan pesta pernikahan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Wanita mana memangnya yang mau jadi ibu tiriku?"

Billy menatap anaknya seakan anaknya itu makhluk paling aneh di seluruh dunia. Bagian 'aneh' itu tentu saja benar, tetapi masalah 'di seluruh dunia' itu jelas tidak, karena ia berbagi keanehan yang sama dengan limabelas pemuda dan satu pemudi lain di sukunya. Duabelas pemuda selain dirinya sekarang, paling tidak.

Tiba-tiba Billy menepuk anaknya keras-keras seraya tertawa lebar.

"Cerialah!" dendang Billy. "Ini hari yang besar!"

Jacob masih bingung. Ia berusaha memutar memori, mengingat-ngingat jika ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, ada yang luput dari perhatiannya. Apakah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Ulang tahun Billy? Ulang tahun mendiang ibunya? Ulang tahun pernikahan orangtuanya? Ulang tahun Rachel dan Rebecca mungkin? Tidak, tidak satu pun. Ia tak pernah melupakan ulang tahun keluarganya, tidak pernah, bahkan walaupun si kembar jauh dari rumah. Tapi jika memang ini perayaan ulang tahun si kembar, atau mungkin suami atau anak mereka, pastinya mereka harus datang terlebih dahulu kan?

Oh, apa si kembar akan datang? Apa Billy pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya? Kenapa ia tidak ingat?

Seakan membaca kebingungan anaknya, Billy menggelindingkan kursi rodanya mendekat. Melintasi anaknya menuju kamar, ia menyempatkan diri berkata dengan wajah berbinar, "Adikmu akan datang!". Itu saja, dan ia pun berlalu. Gumaman lagu ceria terdengar dari kamar mandi Billy, ditimpa suara air yang mengalir. Meninggalkan Jacob dalam kondisi beku, ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

_Adik..._

Mungkin memang jika ada satu hal yang bisa mengagetkan  _werewolf,_  inilah dia.

 

.

* * *

.

 

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Seth bertanya dengan nada kasual, hampir bosan, hampir tidak peduli, seraya memandang ke luar jendela, mengamati lalu lintas Seattle yang macet. Saat itu sudah melewati tengah hari, jam makan siang, dan lalu lintas ke Bandara SeaTac yang biasanya juga sudah tidak menyisakan ruang bagi kedamaian hati pun makin menekan. Dan di sanalah dia, terperangkap di dalam Rabbit, di samping Jacob yang sejak dua jam lalu terus menggerutu dan meneriakkan kata-kata makian.

"Jalan, Brengsek!" teriak Jacob pada mobil di depannya, yang masih saja membeku walau lampu merah sudah berubah hijau. Tak sabaran ia memencet klakson keras-keras. Si pengendara menjulurkan kepala dari jendela, jelas merasa terganggu, dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Jacob balas mengacungkan jari tengahnya sembari melotot. Mungkin si pengendara merasa tak ada gunanya melawan orang emosi di tengah kemacetan, atau takut melihat orang besar yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah melotot padanya, ia pun menyerah, dan bergerak mengejar lalu lintas.

"Wow,  _easy, Dude..._ " kata Seth menenangkan, agak mengkeret melihat sahabatnya marah. "Kita tidak ingin ada serigala raksasa mendadak meledak dari dalam Rabbit, di tengah kemacetan Seattle kan?"

"Yah," mau tak mau Jacob setuju, berusaha keras meredakan emosinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Apapun perasaannya saat ini, ia tak mau ada kejadian yang lebih parah daripada insiden tempo lalu, ketika Brady yang marah akibat diputuskan kekasihnya mendadak meledak di Port Angeles dan lari melintasi jalan raya yang padat kendaraan. Untung saja ia tidak meledak di tempat umum, sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihat secara langsung transformasi tersebut. Tetapi tetap saja, rumor mengenai serigala yang lepas dari kebun binatang, atau serangan serigala, dan macam-macam lagi, merajalela selama berminggu-minggu, bahkan bulan. Lagi-lagi Charlie harus memimpin ekspedisi pencarian binatang buas, kali ini lebih sulit karena ia harus berpura-pura serius sementara menghapus jejak apapun yang mungkin menunjukkan keberadaan serigala liar di Forks. Divisi Penangkaran Binatang dipanggil, demonstrasi terjadi di mana-mana antara kelompok pro-pemburuan dan kelompok pecinta lingkungan, masyarakat panik. Dewan Suku marah besar. Dan Jacob terpaksa memberikan detensi selama tiga bulan penuh pada si serigala remaja malang yang tengah patah hati.

Tidak ada anak remaja normal yang bisa menahan amarah dengan sempurna, tapi dengan aliran darah Taha Aki di nadimu, itu adalah kutukan, selamanya bahkan.

Yah, baginya, memang itu adalah selamanya.

"Kau tahu,  _Dude_ ," kata Seth lagi, kali ini berusaha menampilkan ekspresi agak peduli pada satu-satunya masalah yang dari tadi diceritakan Jacob sejak mereka memasuki mobil, "Seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar kan? Adik perempuan yang tidak pernah kautahu tiba-tiba akan pulang ke rumah. Seharusnya itu anugerah, kan?"

"Anugerah?!" Jacob setengah berteriak, sebelum menyadari emosinya meninggi dan berusaha mengontrolnya lagi. "Apa maksudmu anugerah?"

"Yah," Seth menelan ludah, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Seorang adik yang manis, muncul begitu saja entah dari mana, yang bisa kausayangi dan... "

"Astaga, Seth! Apa kau tidak bisa berhitung?!" teriak Jacob tak sabaran. Seth mengkeret, cukup pintar untuk menutup mulutnya. Jacob lagi-lagi menggeleng, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya, bukan pada emosinya. "Usianya 16 tahun, demi Tuhan!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku 22. Ibuku meninggal waktu usiaku 9 tahun. Itu 13 tahun yang lalu. 13 tahun yang lalu, astaganaga! Dan Billy memiliki putri berusia 16 tahun, entah dari perempuan mana, yang jelas bukan ibuku! Itu hanya berarti satu hal! Ia pernah berselingkuh! BILLY BERKHIANAT PADA IBUKU, DEMI TUHAN!"

Seth menahan napas.

"Dan selama ini aku yakin, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sekuat mungkin, bahwa Embry bukan saudara tiriku. Entah ia Embry Ateara atau Embry Uley, yang jelas ia tidak mungkin Embry Black! Ia tidak mungkin saudara tiriku! Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi... "

"Mungkin kejadiannya bukan begitu juga, Jake... Ada banyak kemungkinan dalam masa lalu ayahmu dan... "

"Tidak mengubah kemungkinan bahwa ayahku pernah berselingkuh," dengus Jacob lagi. Ia memencet klakson keras-keras lagi, mengumpat pada Mercedes merah yang menyalip jalannya.

Mata Seth tampak kuatir. "Kau mau aku menggantikanmu menyetir?"

"Tidak usah," ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang, menyalakan radio dan sedetik kemudian mematikannya lagi, tampak benar-benar kalut.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau bisa menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun sebelum meledak jadi serigala, kau tahu?"

Jacob tidak menjawab, berkonsentrasi meluapkan amarahnya dengan balas menyalip Mercedes merah barusan. Terdengar umpatan dari mobil itu, empat kepala melongok marah keluar jendela, dan Seth membalas nyengir dengan tampang putus asa. Benar, hari ini akan berakhir dengan ia dan Jacob berada di dalam peti mati, pikirnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan kawanan nantinya, dengan kedua pimpinan teratasnya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil?

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan anak itu?" kata Jacob sejurus kemudian, suaranya terdengar sama putus asanya dengan suara Seth.

"Siapa?" Seth agak-agak kurang konsentrasi.

"Anak lain Billy, tentu!" hardik Jacob tidak sabaran.

Sahabatnya mendengus. "Tentu saja menyayanginya, menerimanya sebagai adikmu sendiri."

Jacob mendelik dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Itu jelas kan,  _Dude_? Memangnya apa yang mau kaulakukan? Merobek-robeknya? Mengumpankan tubuhnya pada binatang buas di hutan?"  _Oh ya, tentu saja,_  pikir Seth sejurus kemudian.  _Itu mungkin saja, kalau binatang buasnya kau sendiri..._  "Kau tahu kau tak bisa melukai Billy..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekesal dan semarah apapun aku pada Dad, aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya."

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu solusi: suka atau tidak, kau harus berusaha menerima hal ini."

Saran Seth sederhana, rasional, final. Solusi itu sebenarnya sudah ia munculkan sendiri, pada detik pertama setelah Billy menyampaikan hal itu padanya, tidak lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Ia berusaha berjuang mengalahkan amarahnya dan memaksakan solusi itu untuk dirinya sendiri sejak saat itu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menolak perasaan yang berkata bahwa ia menolak solusi itu.

 

.

 

Ia ingat bagaimana Billy menyampaikan hal itu, di ruang tengah mereka yang sempit, menjelang siang tidak kurang dari sepuluh hari yang lalu. Ia baru bangun setelah malam sebelumnya kebagian tugas patroli, dan sedang menuju dapur untuk mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan, ketika ayahnya memanggilnya dengan sikap sok resmi. Tangannya masih ada di gagang telepon yang baru ditutupnya, dan wajahnya tegang. Pahit, seakan ia berat untuk mengatakan hal apapun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa, Pop?" tanyanya khawatir, mengambil posisi di sofa di seberang Billy. Tentu saja pikiran pertamanya adalah hal ini berhubungan dengan urusan kawanan, atau mungkin Charlie. Atau Bella, di mana pun ia berada kini.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu, Jake."

"Ada apa?" ia mulai ikut tegang. Tidak biasanya ayahnya memulai suatu pembicaraan dengan 'ada yang harus kukatakan padamu'. Terlalu formal.

"Kau tahu aku sama tidak sukanya denganmu untuk membicarakan hal ini." Benar saja, ada sesuatu yang salah. Apa ini? Apa ia akan dimarahi dan diceramahi masalah kawanan? Atau soal keuangan keluarga? Atau soal Nessie? Atau mungkin Billy akan bicara soal 'kau sudah dewasa dan saatnya hengkang dari rumah ini'?

"Katakan saja, Dad. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa menerima apapun kok," ia berusaha tampak kasual.

Billy tersenyum hambar, suaranya hati-hati. "Kau tahu, aku mencintai ibumu. Sangat. Dahulu, dan hingga kini masih."

Ia bingung. Arah pembicaraan ini jauh melenceng dari yang ia perkirakan. Mom? Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya membicarakan mendiang ibunya?

Billy menghela napas berat. "Tapi terkadang terjadi hal-hal buruk di luar dugaan," lanjutnya. "Dan ketika itu terjadi, kita tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Kita cuma harus menerimanya, dan menghadapinya, secara literal 'berjalan' dengannya, kau tahu."

"Langsung saja, Pop," jika ia bisa berkeringat dingin, pastinya itu sudah terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Jake," Billy berkata sejurus kemudian, matanya menatap mata Jake hati-hati, berusaha menangkap ekspresi apapun yang melintas di mata anaknya. "Kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini, tapi aku tetap harus mengatakannya," ia menghela napas lagi. "Kau punya adik perempuan."

"Adik?" kening Jake berkerut.

Billy mengeluarkan selembar foto. Tampak seorang remaja perempuan tersenyum di sana, di samping seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tidak ia kenal. Rambutnya panjang dan hitam, kulitnya tembaga. Dan ia mirip si kembar.

Tidak benar-benar mirip, tapi ia melihat bayangan wajah Billy di wajah gadis itu. Bayangan yang membuatnya ngeri.

"Namanya Korra, usianya 16 tahun sekarang."

Jake merasa napasnya memburu, tangannya bergetar. Billy tampak kaget di depannya, tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Jake memejamkan mata, berusaha tenang.

"Ibunya anggota suku ini, tapi tidak tinggal di La Push. Ia kembali dari studinya di luar negara bagian, 18 tahun yang lalu, tapi pergi setahun kemudian."

Jake tidak menanggapi.

"Semuanya kesalahanku. Keadaan agak berat di antara aku dan Sarah saat itu, dan ... uhm... hal-hal buruk terjadi."

Jake berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata, bukan pada emosi. Ia harus menerima sebagai fakta, sebagai berita. Dengan otaknya, bukan dengan perasaannya.

"Ariana mengandung tiga bulan ketika ia mendatangiku, memintaku pergi bersamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sarah. Dan ia pergi. Aku cuma pernah sekali bertemu putrinya, waktu usianya tiga tahun, setelah itu aku tidak pernah tahu kabarnya lagi. Kemudian sebulan lalu kabar itu datang. Ariana meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan kemudian tersisa... gadis ini."

Jake memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa, Dad?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian, berusaha keras menumpulkan perasaannya, mengucapkannya tanpa emosi.

"Korra ... akan tinggal bersama kita..."

Dan kemudian segalanya gelap. Hal terakhir yang ia sadari adalah ia berlari keluar rumah, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari dengan empat kaki.

 

.

 

Jadi di sanalah ia. Bandara SeaTac, menjemput anak haram ayahnya. Adik perempuannya. Membawa Seth bersamanya. Ia butuh Seth, ia butuh seseorang yang mampu menahannya, menyabarkannya, menyadarkannya, mungkin juga untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya emosinya tak terkendali dan ia meledak begitu saja. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di lobi Ruang Kedatangan, mata mereka jelalatan menyaring wajah para penumpang yang membludak datang. Seth dengan gugup menatap jadwal kedatangan.

"Dia belum datang, Jake. Masih lima menit lagi." _Lima menit lagi menuju neraka..._

Jake terlihat lebih suka memasukkan lima obor ke tenggorokannya ketimbang ada di sana.

Lima menit berlalu dan masih belum terjadi apa-apa. Speaker di atas kepala mereka mulai meneriakkan hal-hal seperti 'Penerbangan 803' atau 'pintu 4', tidak ada yang benar-benar masuk ke dalam pikiran Jacob. Ia menatap tegang ke pintu kedatangan. Kadang-kadang ia dengan kejamnya berharap hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Seperti berita singkat di televisi besar di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba menayangkan kecelakaan menghantam pesawat ke Seattle yang terbang dari Jakarta, atau semacamnya. Sesuatu yang akan menghilangkan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menerima kenyataan, mempertemukan Billy kembali dengan anaknya yang hilang, menjalani kehidupan keluarga yang utuh, menerima seorang adik yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Dan Jacob, dengan insting dasarnya untuk melindungi dan tidak menginginkan kejadian buruk terjadi pada siapapun, tidak pernah benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu terjadi juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian mulailah kesibukan itu menampakkan wajahnya. Satu per satu penumpang muncul dari balik pintu, menunggui kopornya datang. Awalnya satu per satu, kemudian tiba-tiba bagaikan kawanan ikan, lobi dipenuhi penumpang yang baru turun. Jacob menajamkan mata, berusaha memindai, mengingat-ngingat wajah di foto yang hanya sedetik dilihatnya untuk kemudian hancur dalam robekan-robekan kecil. Gadis berkulit tembaga berambut panjang, gadis berkulit tembaga berambut panjang...

Tapi yang hadir kemudian sama sekali di luar dugaannya.

 

.

* * *

 .

 


	2. Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob bertemu dengan adik tirinya yang manis dan kekanakan, Coraline Gerrard. Namun meski berusaha untuk memahami, ia tetap tak bisa menahan kemarahannya atas perselingkuhan dan rahasia yang disimpan sang ayah. 
> 
> Sementara itu, begitu tiba di La Push, Seth menyadari bahwa kedatangan Korra mungkin memiliki arti lain bagi kawanan. Tak hanya mempengaruhi sistem hierarki kawanan, ada kemungkinan para Tetua menginginkan kehadiran seorang Black sebagai calon Alfa pengganti Jacob. Di bawah mata Seth yang tak setuju, Sam menyatakan bahwa La Push membutuhkan batalion serigala baru...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I never own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer do.

"Jake!" suara teriakan seorang perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik kebisingan bandara. Sebelum Jake sempat mencari asal suara tersebut, sesosok tubuh mungil memecah kerumunan, dan tanpa diduga-duga, sosok itu menghambur menerjang Jacob, langsung memeluk lehernya.

Jacob membeku. Sungguh ia tak mampu memprediksi hal tersebut, lebih lagi menghindar. Ini hal yang bodoh sekali, terlebih mengingat sensor ekstra-sensitifnya terhadap gerakan. Jika yang menerjangnya adalah vampir, pasti ia sudah mati sekarang.

Tapi yang menerjangnya bukan vampir. Ia tahu benar. Dari kehangatannya, dari detak jantungnya, dan dari perasaan nyaman yang tiba-tiba ditimbulkan dari satu pelukan itu. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya pun bergerak, merengkuh pinggang sosok itu, menariknya ke pelukannya, dan tanpa sadar menghirup kehangatan yang menguar dari kulitnya.

Sebelum Jacob sempat mengidentifikasi bau gadis itu, ia melepaskan pelukan Jacob, memandang matanya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan.

"Maaf," katanya malu. "Aku terlalu agresif ya?"

"Sebagaimana diharapkan dari keluarga Black," bisik Seth di telinga Jacob. Melihat tanda tanya tergambar di wajah gadis itu, Seth mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Seth Clearwater, teman Jacob, kau tahu."

Gadis itu balas menjabat tangan Seth. "Coraline, Coraline Louise Gerrard. Kau bisa panggil aku Korra."

"Oh, hai Caroline..."

"Coraline," ia membetulkan. "Kau tahu? Seperti film kartun itu, yang mata ibunya seperti kancing..." ia menimbang ekspresi di wajah Seth dan Jacob sejenak, melihat bayang ketidakmengertian di mata mereka, lalu berkata bimbang, "Kalian tidak tahu ya? Tidak sama sekali?"

Baik Seth maupun Jacob menggeleng.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti soal film animasi?"

Seth dan Jacob saling berpandangan, dan menggeleng.

"Haaaahhh, ayolah,  _guys..._ " Korra memperlihatkan sikap putus asa, seolah bicara dengan orang dewasa yang memiliki pengetahuan setara anak usia 5 tahun. "Ah, sudahlah..." katanya selanjutnya, tertawa riang. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian."

"Tunggu, Korra," ujar Jacob memotong, agak curiga. "Bagaimana kautahu ini kami? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mengenali kami? Kau belum pernah bertemu kami, kan?"

"Oooh, itu..." jelas Korra agak malu, tetapi ekspresinya tetap ceria, "Sebenarnya Dad sudah cerita soal kalian, ia bilang kalian akan menjemput," Jacob agak terpukul mendengar kata 'Dad'. "Katanya cari saja dua orang Native bertubuh tinggi besar dengan ekspresi bingung, tidak mungkin salah. Ia bahkan mengirimiku foto kalian," ia mengotak-atik telepon selulernya. "Lihat, ini!" serunya sejurus kemudian, memperlihatkan foto Jake dan Seth yang saling berangkulan. "Kalian mudah dikenali, kalian tahu?"

Jacob dan Seth berpandangan. Semudah itukah mereka dikenali?

Korra tidak memedulikan ekspresi mereka. "Jadi," lanjutnya ceria sambil merangkul leher Jacob dengan tangan kanannya dan Seth dengan tangan kirinya, membuat kedua cowok itu harus agak mencondongkan badan ke samping guna mengimbangi tinggi badan gadis itu, "langsung kemana kita?"

Seth berbisik pada Jacob di balik punggung Korra, "Alice," yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan pasti temannya.

Alice. Memang itulah gambaran terdekat yang bisa didapat dari gadis itu. Secara fisik, memang mereka tidak serupa. Gadis itu berkulit tembaga keemasan, rambut hitamnya dipotong dengan gaya  _boyish cut_ , dengan poni asimetris membingkai wajahnya. Mata gadis itu hitam, kelam bagai air danau di malam hari. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi, setidaknya untuk ukuran Jacob, karena melihat Rachel dan Rebecca, setidaknya Jacob sempat berharap gadis ini mencapai 170cm atau bahkan lebih. Tetapi tidak, tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai 160cm. Tubuhnya lumayan mungil, meski tidak seimut Alice. Ia juga tidak terlalu  _fashionable_. Siang itu ia tampil kasual. Jeans  _pencil-cut_  warna coklat gelap, kaos  _turtle-neck_  hijau, jaket coklat muda yang tudungnya dihiasi tepian bulu-bulu, dan sepatu boot coklat. Sederhana. Satu-satunya aksen pada busananya hanya syal panjang motif paisley warna-warni, hijau-merah-coklat-dan krem. Pastinya itu bukan busana karya desainer kenamaan. Kemiripannya dengan Alice lebih pada aura yang mengelilinginya, keceriaannya dan kelincahannya. Belum sampai lima menit mereka bertemu, gadis ini sudah mengakrabkan diri.

Tapi lebih dari sifatnya, ada hal lain yang mengagetkan Jacob. Menamparnya tepat di wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu, bagaimanapun, memiliki garis-garis kesamaan dengan Billy.

"Kau tidak membawa barang apapun?" tanya Jacob, matanya berkeliling mencari koper yang mungkin dibawa gadis ini.

Korra menggeleng. "Hanya ransel ini. Aku tidak bawa banyak baju, tidak pernah. Mungkin nanti kita bisa pertimbangkan belanja jika aku yakin akan tinggal bersama kalian."

"Mempertimbangkan?" tanya Jacob heran. "Bukankah kau memang akan tinggal dengan kami?"

"Hmmmm..." Korra bersenandung, setengah memaksa menyeret Jacob dan Seth berjalan bersamanya keluar menuju pintu bandara. "Ya dan tidak. Masih belum kupikirkan. Mungkin sebulan dua bulan ini, entahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Dad..."

Mungkin Korra memang merasakan perubahan ekspresi Jacob, atau perubahan aura di antara mereka ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, karena mendadak intonasinya berubah dan ia melepaskan rangkulannya. "Yah, kalau... kau tidak keberatan aku memanggil Dad..."

"Oh, ya, tidak, tentu saja," Jacob salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya... mmm... kurasa... maksudku aku ingin merasakan... maksudku... memiliki... maksudku... mmm..." ia tampak rikuh, menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya.

Anehnya Jacob mendadak merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah kau memanggil Billy dengan sebutan Dad, Korra. Bodoh sekali kau mengira aku keberatan. Ia ayahmu. Kau putrinya," tanpa diduga kata-kata itu meluncur dari lidahnya. Ia baru menyesal ketika kata terakhir diucapkan, 'kau putrinya'... Rasanya seperti salah melepaskan ikan hias air tawar ke air laut, kata-kata itu langsung mati begitu terlontar, tak bisa ditariknya lagi. Dan memang ia tak bisa menariknya, begitu melihat bagaimana kata-kata itu bereaksi pada wajah Korra. Tidak percaya, dan begitu gembira. Begitu bahagia...

"Terima kasih, Jacob..." soraknya, sekali lagi memeluk leher Jacob. "Aku seperti mendapat kakak lelaki, senang sekali," ia tersenyum lebar dan berbalik memandang Seth. "Terima kasih, Seth," dan ia memeluk leher Seth juga.

Seth jelas-jelas merasa salah tingkah. Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga menerima kata terima kasih itu? Ia memandang Jacob, memohon penjelasan. Tapi Jacob tidak melihat padanya. Ia memandang gadis itu. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Seth merasa khawatir.

 

.

* * *

 .

 

Perjalanan kembali ke La Push ternyata tidak setegang perjalanan menuju SeaTac. Sepanjang jalan gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, bertanya ini dan itu tentang apapun yang dilewatinya. Tapi tak ada yang lebih membuatnya penasaran ketimbang fakta tentang La Push dan keseharian mereka. Mereka sadar Korra berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan segala sesuatu tentang keluarga dan rumah barunya. Jacob dan Seth harus menjawab dengan penuh perhitungan, berusaha menjaga intonasi mereka seantusias mungkin selagi menjelaskan fakta-fakta dasar selengkap mungkin, tanpa membeberkan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan.

"Jadi," kata Seth sejurus kemudian, sadar bahwa sejak tadi Korra-lah yang memonopoli pertanyaan. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu," katanya, berusaha mengintip Korra yang duduk di jok belakang lewat spion tengah.

"Cerita apa?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama, hmmm, 16 tahun ini?"

"Oh, hal biasa, Seth," senandung Korra. "Aku berkelana ke banyak tempat. Tahun lalu aku di Nepal. Tahun sebelumnya di Bangkok dan Jepang. Tahun sebelumnya aku di Guatemala dan Italia. Tahun sebelumnya lagi aku di Mesir. Kau tahu, biasalah... aku tidak pernah ada di suatu negara lebih dari setahun. Kalau kautanya aku, aku warga negara USA, tapi lihat pasporku. Tidak sampai dua tahun aku di negeri ini, kalau dijumlahkan..."

Mata Seth membelalak. "Kau tidak tinggal di negara ini?"

Korra tertawa. "Aku tidak menetap permanen di negara manapun, Seth... Aku nomaden, seperti ibuku...," mendadak intonasinya berubah sedih.

Jacob menyadari perubahan itu dan mengerti alasannya. Ia sudah mendengarnya dari Billy. Ibu Korra meninggal bulan lalu, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Korra harus tinggal di sini. Karena ia belum cukup umur untuk melanjutkan hidup seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama ibunya: berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Terlalu banyak tetek bengek administrasi negara yang harus kau urus jika kau bepergian lintas negara tanpa dampingan orang dewasa.

"Maaf soal ibumu," kata Jacob. Suaranya lirih, seolah benar-benar bersimpati. Dalam hal ini ia dan Korra sama, ia juga kehilangan ibu. Dan ia merasa lebih beruntung karena ada Billy. Korra sendirian.

Dan ia memang tulus bersimpati. Tanpa ia sadari, kekesalan dan kecurigaannya meleleh. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar serius mempertimbangkan gadis ini sebagai adiknya, pikirnya.

"Jadi setelah kupikir-pikir," Korra melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tak ada salahnya jika aku menghubungi Dad. Mungkin tinggal sementara di La Push. Sebulan atau dua bulan, sebelum berkelana ke tempat-tempat lain di US. Kau tahu, tidak terlalu susah berkelana di dalam negeri pastinya jika kau terbiasa berkelana di mana-mana. Aku memang belum cukup umur, tapi aku mudah beradaptasi, kok. Mungkin aku terdengar seperti anak haram brengsek yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, mengaku-aku sebagai anak untuk mendapat hak waris," ia tertawa, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. "Tapi Dad memang sudah beberapa tahun ini membujukku ke La Push sebenarnya, bertemu dengan kalian. Hanya saja ibuku tidak..."

"Tunggu," Jacob menyela, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan cerita ini. "Beberapa tahun ini Dad membujukmu ke La Push? Artinya sudah lama ia mengetahuimu sebagai anaknya?"

"Ya," jawab Korra. Suaranya agak bingung. "Well, Mom sudah lama bicara dengan Dad soal aku sebenarnya, sebelum ia meninggal, tapi..."

"Berapa lama?" tuntut Jacob, mengintip Korra dari spion. "Sudah berapa lama Dad tahu soal kamu?"

"Ketika Mom mengunjungi La Push. Mungkin sejak sekitar tiga tahun lalu."

"Tiga tahun?"

"Mom sering mengunjungi La Push sebenarnya. Ia mempromosikan kebudayaan Native di sana-sini. Setiap dua tahun sekali ia ke La Push, dan kata Mom, sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, ia tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Billy."

"Tunggu," fakta-fakta ini membingungkan Jacob. Ia tak dapat mengejar, ia tak dapat mencerna... "Maksudmu, sudah tujuh tahun ibumu berhubungan lagi dengan Billy dan aku tidak tahu?!"

"Jake, tenang..." bisik Seth.

Korra jelas-jelas gugup di bangku belakang. Suaranya pecah. "Tidak, Mom tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Dad seperti yang kaupikirkan. Mereka hanya bertemu, dan bicara sedikit. Tapi baru tiga tahun lalu Mom berani cerita tentang aku."

"Dan sejak itu kau sering menghubungi Dad?!"

"Hanya, hanya sms, dan telepon... Tidak sering ... tidak pernah bertemu...," Korra mencericit.

"Selama tiga tahun ini ayahku tahu aku punya adik dari perempuan lain dan aku tidak tahu?!" suara Jacob meninggi.

"Jake...," Seth berusaha memperingati.

"Selama ini aku punya adik tiri dan tak pernah sekalipun aku diberi tahu?!"

"Aku... aku...," mata Korra yang ketakutan menatap nanar Seth dan Jacob bergantian. Ia jelas-jelas berusaha mencari dukungan Seth, dan Seth pun berusaha menenangkan Jake dengan segala yang ia bisa. Tetapi Jake tidak begitu mudah ditenangkan. Gemetar sudah menjalari tangan dan kakinya, sementara ia berusaha keras menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Mom tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Dad, Jake... Tidak sejak Mom meninggalkan Dad tujuh belas tahun lalu. Tidak sejak ia tahu ia mengandung aku. Ketika bertemu pun, mereka hanya bertemu sekilas, Jake. Sebentar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada apapun antara Mom dan Dad..."

"Jake, tenanglah...," bisik Seth.

"Kumohon, Jake. Percayalah..."

"Jake, tenanglah..."

Tapi gemetar Jake tidak kunjung reda. Ia tahu gejala ini, tahu penyebabnya, tahu cara mengatasinya, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan tahu apa yang tidak boleh terjadi. Ia sudah mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan, dan sudah berusaha merancang jaalan keluar dari setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi tahu berbeda dengan bisa. Mengetahui dan mengantisipasi berbeda dengan benar-benar mengatasi keadaan ketika hal itu terjadi. Dan begitulah, ketika ia tak lagi yakin bisa mengatasi keadaan yng ada di depan matanya, tidak ada jalan lain selain melakukan hal terakhir, terburuk, yang pernah ia pikirkan dan tak pernah ia harapkan terjadi.

Dengan susah payah menguasai diri, Jacob meminggirkan Rabbitnya di tengah lalu lintas yang _super-hectic._ Suaranya gemetar ketika ia turun dan memohon dengan nada setengah memerintah, setengah tak sabar, pada Seth, "Gantikan aku mengemudi. Bawa Korra ke rumah," dan dengan itu, ia pergi. Berlari dengan kecepatan senormal mungkin, mencari kerimbunan.

"Jake!" teriak Seth. Tapi tak ada gunanya, Jake tak mendengarnya. Atau tak mau mendengarnya. Mengucapkan selusin sumpah serapah, Seth berpindah ke bangku kemudi, menstarter mobil dengan kesal.

"Kemana Jake pergi?" tanya Korra ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak ingat untuk pindah ke kursi depan.

"Menenangkan diri," jawab Seth singkat. "Nanti juga ia pulang. Jake selalu begitu."

 

.

* * *

.

 

Si bodoh Jake belum datang ketika Seth dan Korra sampai di rumah Billy. Masih dengan tampang mendung, Seth memarkirkan Rabbit di kandangnya, sebelum mengantarkan Korra ke rumah. Ia tidak tahu tampang seperti apa yang harus ia pasang, di depan Billy maupun Korra. Memang Jake sudah menceritakan semua padanya, dan ditambah insiden kecil di mobil tadi, rasanya ia sudah terlalu tahu. Billy tentunya mafhum bahwa ia tahu lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya, dan mengingat orang tua itu pastinya sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, tentunya ia tidak keberatan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak enak hati, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Billy.

Mendung juga tampaknya menggayuti Korra. Sejak Jake pergi, ia tak lagi banyak bicara. Hanya diam dan memandang masam ke luar jendela. Seth berusaha sekuat tenaga mencairkan suasana, bertanya ini itu dan bercerita macam-macam. Tapi selain jawaban-jawaban singkat tanpa semangat, tidak ada lagi yang ia dapatkan.

Menarik napas panjang, Seth mengetuk pintu rumah Billy. Tidak biasanya Billy mengunci pintu, pikirnya. Ia sudah akan menyerah, mengira Billy pergi, dan berniat membawa Korra ke rumahnya, ketika ia mencium bau lain yang familiar. Dua detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dan wajah itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sam?" ujar Seth heran. Ia sudah tahu akan keberadaan Sam sebelum melihatnya. Juga tidak mengherankan baginya jika Sam, sebagai bagian dari Dewan Tetua, bertandang ke rumah Billy. Yang mengherankan justru mengapa Sam muncul pada saat ini, pada saat yang sama ketika putri lain Billy datang dan Jacob lagi-lagi kabur karena marah.

Sam hanya mengangguk memberi salam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Korra. "Kau pasti putri Billy. Aku Sam Uley," katanya mengulurkan tangan.

Korra balas menjabat tangan Sam. Hanya saja, kali ini ia kehilangan antusiasme, semangat, bahkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Korra, Coraline Gerrard," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

Sam mundur untuk memberi mereka ruang masuk. "Billy sudah menunggu dari tadi," katanya.

Benar saja. Billy sudah menunggu di ruangan dalam, tersenyum lebar di atas kursi rodanya, di depan meja besar yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia bahkan menaruh satu jambangan besar penuh bunga-bunga liar di tengahnya. Entah sejak kapan Billy mempersiapkan semua ini sendirian, pikir Seth, karena ia tahu Jake terlalu kesal untuk ikut membantu. Tapi jelas Billy berusaha keras untuk menyambut putrinya. Mungkin ini usaha terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan keluarga yang utuh, apalagi setelah Rachel dan Rebecca pergi, dan perpisahannya dengan Jake pun sudah di ambang pintu, karena entah kapan, Jake pasti pergi mengikuti Nessie. Apalagi mengingat ia tidak bisa tua, dan entah hingga kapan ia bisa bertahan di antara masyarakat biasa La Push tanpa dicurigai. Mau tak mau Seth merasa kasihan.

Bertekad tidak membuat keadaan lebih sulit bagi Billy, ia mendorong rasa tidak enak yang menaungi hatinya dan memaksa matahari miliknya bersinar bagi semua orang. Seth memang dikenal selalu bisa mengenyahkan mendung dan membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasa kesusahan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasakan hal yang tidak ingin ia rasakan.

Mungkin itu pula yang dirasakan Korra, karena mendadak ia tersenyum dan berteriak riang memanggil ayahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya, berlari ke arah Billy. Ia tampak kembali ceria seperti semula, walau kini Seth merasakan bahwa keceriaannya berbeda dengan semula. Ringan dan tulus, masih, tetapi ia merasakan sedikit aura keterpaksaan.

"Hahaha, Korra," Billy memeluk putrinya. "Akhirnya bisa juga aku memelukmu. Kupikir seumur hidup tidak akan bisa."

Korra tersenyum, berlutut dan mencium pipi Billy. "Senang bertemu Dad," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau cantik dengan rambut pendek itu. Kupikir rambutmu lebih panjang," Billy berusaha mencairkan suasana, mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Oh, ya..." walau berusaha bersikap kasual, jelas Korra tampak malu. "Aku mengirimimu foto waktu rambutku lebih panjang ya? Pantas saja Jake tidak mengenaliku di bandara. Untung saja kau mengirimiku fotonya, Dad..."

Billy hanya tersenyum lembut, menatap mata putrinya.

Jika ini pertemuan yang mengharukan, mungkin Seth akan menangis. Tetapi tidak, karena kedua belah pihak tampak berusaha keras tampil ceria. Dan ia takkan merusak suasana dengan bersikap sok melodramatis.

Tepat waktu karena tiba-tiba Sam menepuk punggungnya, memintanya bicara empat mata. Dan Seth merasa lega karena tak harus berada di tempat yang sama dengan kedua ayah-anak yang sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu.

 

.

* * *

 .

 

"Jadi," kata Sam setelah menyeret Seth hampir sepanjang rumah ke pintu belakang, "sejauh mana yang kautahu tentang mereka?"

Seth mengerjap. Jika ada hal terakhir yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sam, pastinya tentang rahasia Billy. Ada apa dengan yang namanya 'rahasia' belakangan ini? Bukankah sesuatu namanya 'rahasia' jika ia harus dirahasiakan? Dan peraturan tentang 'rahasia' adalah, kau tidak membicarakan rahasia dengan orang lain.

Mungkin memang kalau menyangkut kawanan, tidak ada rahasia yang tetap menjadi rahasia, bahkan jika kau sudah tidak memiliki ikatan pikiran lagi dengan mereka.

"Tidak banyak," kata Seth tidak nyaman. "Hanya yang kutahu dari Jake." Dan ia merasa penting untuk menambahkan, hanya agar Sam tahu bahwa ia tak ingin membicarakannya, "Aku cukup tahu untuk tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada orang lain, Sam, tidak juga pada Mom dan Leah."

"Oh," Sam mengernyit. Nadanya agak kurang yakin. "Kurasa Sue sudah tahu soal ini."

 _Soal apa?_  pikir Seth.  _Soal putri lain Billy?_

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada rahasia di antara para Tetua," ujarnya masam. Mendadak perasaan yang sama yang melanda Jake menguasai hatinya. Perasaan dikhianati. Dan mau tak mau dalam hati ia bertanya hal yang sama. Sudah sejak kapan? Apa saja yang mereka bagi di antara mereka yang bahkan Jake saja tidak tahu?

Hanya saja ia cukup tahu untuk tidak mengucapkannya.

"Jangan salah paham, Seth," ujar Sam, seakan bisa membaca jalan pikiran Seth. Jika ia tidak cukup tahu, mungkin ia akan mengira bahwa jaringan pikiran  _werewolf_  itu masih bekerja. "Kami perlu tahu karena itu memang masih berurusan dengan suku. Kau tahu," dan mendadak nada suaranya berubah pelan, hampir berbisik, "dengan adanya keturunan darah Black yang baru, kita perlu mengantisipasi sampai mana hal itu dapat mempengaruhi... ehm, susunan hierarki kawanan dan lain sebagainya."

Seth agak bingung. "Apa maksudmu hierarki kawanan? Bagaimana bisa putri Billy mempengaruhi...," dan tiba-tiba jawaban itu menamparnya tepat di wajahnya, "maksudmu... tidak mungkin..."

Mengerikan baginya, karena Sam mengangguk. "Ya, Seth. Alasan lain Billy meminta Korra ke sini adalah ... karena ia menginginkan pengganti Jake, jika itu mungkin."

"Itu tidak mungkin," bisik Seth. Kemungkinan itu terlalu mengerikan baginya. Tidak mungkin Billy menginginkan hal itu ... terjadi pada putri yang baru dikenalnya setelah sekian tahun. "Dan dia perempuan, Sam. Ibunya bahkan bukan Quileute."

"Sebenarnya," kata Sam agak ragu, mungkin menimbang-nimbang perlukah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Seth, "ibunya separuh Quileute, mungkin malah seratus persen Quileute. Kalau kau menyangsikan soal hubungan antara kemungkinan menjadi serigala dan 'darah murni', untuk mengingatkanmu, Embry juga kemungkinan hanya punya setengah darah Quileute. Dan Leah juga perempuan."

"Tapi Leah berbeda, Sam. Kau tahu dia punya darah ketiga serigala terakhir. Dia punya lebih dari sekadar kemungkinan untuk menjadi serigala. Dan tidak mungkin Billy serius menginginkan hal seperti itu ... terjadi ... pada...," ia tidak tega mengatakan hal itu. "Kesempatan Korra bahkan lebih kecil dari Rachel dan Rebecca, dan mereka pun bukan serigala, Sam."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apapun. Kita hanya perlu berjaga-jaga, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Dengan kepastian keabadian dan kepergian Jake, dan persinggungan dengan... kaum abadi lain," Sam merasa perlu mensensor kata 'Volturi', "kita perlu mengumpulkan segala yang kita tahu, segala yang mungkin, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ... Jake ... tidak bisa..."

Itu hanya berarti satu hal.  _Werewolf-werewolf_  baru.

"Tapi untuk apa? Keadaan aman kan? Kawanan ada saat ini hanya agar kami bisa melepaskan diri kan?"

"Tidak, Seth. Kawanan harus tetap berlangsung, dan beregenerasi tanpa terputus. Demi keberlangsungan suku, kita tidak bisa membiarkan terputusnya pengetahuan mengenai transformasi, seperti dulu terjadi padaku. Terutama karena sekarang musuh abadi kita entah kenapa jadi semakin kuat."

"Tapi itu konyol, Sam!" bantah Seth. "Itu bodoh dan egois dan tidak masuk akal. Jika kau mempertimbangkan regenerasi, jika kau mempertimbangkan kemungkinan mengumpulkan sepasukan tentara  _werewolf,_  kau tidak perlu melepaskan kekuatanmu begitu awal. Kau, Jared, Paul, Embry, kalian tidak perlu berhenti berubah. Kalian tidak bisa begitu egois memikirkan bagaimana membuat anak-anak untuk memikul takdir yang kalian sendiri tinggalkan!"

"Seth, dengar..."

"Tidak, Sam. Kau yang dengar. Aku tidak peduli jika kau Tetua atau apa. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian para Tetua menentukan apa yang harus kami, para kawanan, lakukan. Kau pernah berada di antara para kawanan, Sam. Kau tahu rasanya. Kau takkan ingin orang lain, apalagi orang yang tidak tahu mengenai hal ini sebelumnya, untuk merasakan..."

"Seth. Kau salah paham. Dengar..."

"Kau yang dengar, Sam. Aku Beta kawanan yang baru. Jika Jake pergi, aku Alfa. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang anak yang tidak tahu menahu soal hal ini, siapapun, untuk menjadi korban. Sejauh aku bisa menjaga agar tidak ada pertambahan populasi  _werewolf,_  akan kulakukan."

Sam melihat kesungguhan dalam nada bicara Seth, dalam tatapan matanya. Ia tahu Seth benar. Darah Seth mengunggulinya, dia memang Beta sejati. Jika Jacob Black entah bagaimana tidak bisa memimpin kawanan, Seth Clearwater-lah yang paling berkesempatan menjadi pemimpin. Seth atau Leah, bukan dia. Dahulu tidak ada yang mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Tapi sekarang Seth bukan lagi Seth yang dulu. Pengalaman telah mematangkan dia. Kemampuan tempur Seth juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sikap, pertimbangan, dan ketulusannya membuktikannya sebagai calon pemimpin yang bahkan sama kompetennya dengan Jake, jika tidak bisa dibilang lebih. Lebih daripada Sam, lebih daripada Jake sekalipun.

Tapi ada hal-hal yang ia tidak tahu. Ada hal-hal yang bekerja di luar sana yang tidak sesederhana itu, dan Seth, dengan ketulusan dan kepolosannya, tidak akan mungkin bisa menangkap hal seperti itu.

Sam tidak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan tatkala waktunya belum tiba.

"Kau tahu ada alasan mengapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, dan bukan pada Jake," katanya. "Cukup pertimbangkan untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan pribadimu mempengaruhi penilaianmu, ketika kau harus membagi pengetahuan itu pada Jake," ia meneruskan, kelihatan berat. "Kita tidak ingin Jake, seperti biasa, terlalu cepat menilai keadaan hanya dari satu sisi dan mengambil keputusan yang salah."

Seth mengernyit. Sam mengatakannya seolah... "Jika ada yang pernah menilai keadaan hanya dari satu sisi dan mengambil keputusan yang merugikan seluruh suku, itu adalah kamu, Sam," katanya pahit, mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi dulu.

Sam tersenyum masam seraya menepuk bahu Seth. "Tolong, Seth," hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum meninggalkan Seth, yang jelas-jelas merasa sangat kesal.

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Seth merasakan keinginan yang kuat, sangat kuat, untuk mengkonfrontasi Sam, jika perlu memukulnya, menyatakan bahwa apa yang ada di kepalanya salah. Ia tahu lebih dari apapun seperti apa Sam. Tiran koleris yang selalu memaksakan apapun. Baik ketika masih menjadi Alfa, maupun menjadi bagian dari para Tetua. Ia takkan puas sebelum berhasil mengatur semua sesuai keinginannya.

Tapi ia juga tahu, lebih daripada apapun, hati Sam. Di balik sikapnya, di balik kekeraskepalaannya, tak ada yang lebih memikirkan kawanan selain Sam. Ketika ia sendirian, ketika kawanan berkembang, ketika kawanan terpecah, bahkan ketika ia tak lagi ada di dalamnya, ia tak pernah tidak peduli. Dan ketika ia membuat keputusan dan memaksakannya pun, itu hanya karena ia menganggap hal itulah yang harus dilakukan.

 

.

* * *

 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai semua...  
> Chapter ini merupakan gabungan chapter 3 dan 4 dari The Another Black... sengaja digabungin biar jumlah episodenya ga panjang2 hehehe... Lagian emang nyambung sih, dan kayanya lebih enak begini
> 
> Gimana karakter Korra? hmmm seiring waktu, mungkin karakter Seth dan Jacob bakal sedikit berubah dari versi Meyer. Bagaimanapun, semua orang berubah kan?
> 
> Please leave comment ok?


	3. Serigala Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth diserang oleh para vampir bercakar. Namun, di saat genting, seekor serigala hitam menyelamatkannya. Siapa serigala ini dan apa yang ia inginkan di La Push?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

Seth berusaha mendengarkan sekitarnya, mencari jejak pikiran sekecil apapun, yang dapat menunjukkan di mana keberadaan Jake. Dipikirnya tentu Jake sedang berlari dalam bentuk serigala, biasanya itu yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali ada masalah. Tapi sekelilingnya sepi, begitu sepi. Tentu saja Jake mampu menutupi pikirannya dari anggota kawanan lain. Itu kemampuan yang dikembangkannya dari dulu, jauh sebelum ia menjadi Alfa. Seth bahkan selalu berpikir kemampuan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisinya, karena kalau memang begitu, Sam pasti lebih bisa menutupi pikirannya ketika ia memimpin. Tapi sepandai apapun Jake menutupi pikirannya, selalu saja ada celah, selalu ada petunjuk yang menyatakan bahwa ada seseorang di sana, berpikir namun berusaha keras agar dirinya tidak terdeteksi. Selalu ada pikiran yang bocor, tertangkap meski hanya kata-kata atau perasaan samar... Seth sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha menangkap tanda-tanda seperti itu. Seperti diakui Jake sendiri, pendengarannya adalah yang paling tajam. Namun saat ini, semua lengang. Tak ada satu petunjuk, satu suara sekecil apapun, yang menyatakan bahwa Jacob ada, berlari dalam wujud serigala.

Dan bahkan tak ada serigala lain selain dirinya. Tentu saja, jam patroli belum dimulai. Dengan ketiadaan vampir belakangan ini, para serigala mulai merasa bosan dan lebih senang mengerjakan hal-hal yang dilakukan remaja normal pada umumnya. Beta-nya Seth, Collin Littlesea yang hobi bolos patroli, sering tertangkap main  _bungee jumping_ bersama berandal-berandal kecil lainnya, kalau tidak dengan tololnya menonton siaran ulang Desperate Housewives. Brady Fuller, Gamma-nya Seth, adalah cerminan Jacob waktu muda dulu: waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk bergumul dalam urusan cinta dan patah hati. Embry sering mengeluh bahwa Adam White, Gamma-nya, lebih tertarik menghabiskan waktu di kelompok pramuka ketimbang berkumpul dengan geng  _werewolf_. Embry sendiri, dengan masa pensiunnya sudah di depan mata, sudah jarang sekali berubah, dan Jake sudah menugaskan Quil untuk menjadi kandidat Gamma berikutnya jika Embry pergi. Meski begitu ada juga anggota yang mangkir dengan alasan yang lebih tidak bisa dibantah, misalnya urusan akademik atau pekerjaan sambilan. Tentu saja, dengan para Tetua menegaskan bahwa penjagaan tidak boleh mengendur walau dalam keadaan aman, Jake terpaksa mengatur jadwal patroli setiap sore hingga pagi setiap hari. Tetapi tetap saja, walau dengan jadwal tiga serigala per hari, setidaknya ada kemungkinan satu serigala membolos entah dengan alasan apa. Jake memang agak kurang ketat dengan kedisiplinan anak buahnya, mungkin juga dia berpikir tidak ada gunanya memaksa patroli jika memang mereka tidak suka melakukannya; sehingga seringkali justru Jake, Seth, atau Quil sendiri yang menggantikan tugas patroli.

Jadi di siang seperti ini, ketika tak ada jadwal patroli, jika memang tidak ada Jacob, jangan harap ada serigala selain Seth.

 _Beberapa keliling saja untuk menenangkan diri,_  pikir Seth. Mungkin sebentar lagi Jacob akan berubah. Ia pasti berubah, tak mungkin ia jalan kaki dari Seattle ke La Push. Dan Seth rasa Jake tidak membawa uang yang cukup untuk naik taksi. Lagipula ia pasti menghindari kerumunan orang, sehingga potensinya naik bus atau angkutan lain mendekati nol. Setidaknya begitu memasuki batas hutan, ia pasti berubah.

Ia berlari menembus hutan, berusaha membebaskan pikirannya. Kata-kata Sam tadi mengganggu batinnya. Regenerasi  _werewolf_... Tahukah dia bahwa keadaan sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan dahulu? Tahukah dia bahwa semua  _werewolf_  ingin kembali pada kehidupan biasa, kehidupan normal? Sam, lebih dari semua orang, adalah orang yang paling menginginkan hal itu. Jika tidak, mengapa setelah menikah dan punya anak, ia buru-buru menanggalkan posisinya? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia bersikap seolah ia sangat menginginkan batalion  _werewolf_  kembali berkembang di La Push?

Mungkinkah ia berpikir terlalu jauh?

Seth masih berkubang dalam pikirannya, ketika bau aneh menyergap hidungnya. Ia bukan anggota yang memiliki penciuman paling sensitif di kawanan, tetapi ia tahu itu. Aroma vampir, vampir muda. Dan masih baru. Merasa kecolongan, ia berlari. Mengendus, mencari, mengejar. Bukan satu, bukan hanya satu.

Lalu bau lain menyergapnya. Bukan bau manis vampir. Bau serigala. Bau yang tidak bisa ia identifikasi. Serigala lain, tapi bukan serigala baru. Serigala lain di La Push. Bukan anggota kawanan. Bukan serigala baru. Itu hanya berarti satu hal. Serigala lain melanggar teritorial mereka.

Seth, sebagaimana yang lain, sudah cukup lama tahu bahwa mereka bukan satu-satunya serigala jadi-jadian di dunia ini. Dan tentunya di luar sana ada  _shape-shifter_  yang mengambil wujud selain serigala. Tapi sejauh ini, mereka tak pernah mengenal kawanan lain di sekitar La Push, lebih lagi yang berani memasuki teritorial mereka.

Seth merasa kecolongan. Seluruh kawanan kecolongan. Perasaan aman ini telah menipu mereka. Vampir dan  _werewolf_  lain ... vampir dan  _werewolf_  lain dalam teritori mereka. Para Tetua benar, seharusnya mereka tak menurunkan penjagaan.

Bau vampir makin kuat. Kali ini disaputi bau manusia. Bau darah. Kepala Seth pening. Ia harus segera menemukan sumber bau itu.

Lari, lari, lari.

Dan di situlah mereka. Di dekat sungai. Dua vampir, satu manusia dalam cengkeraman mereka. Kepala manusia itu terkulai lemah. Satu vampir sedang menempelkan rahangnya di leher, sementara satunya di pergelangan tangan, bekerja sama mengeringkan darah di tubuh si manusia malang. Seth tak perlu melihat matanya untuk tahu apa warna mata itu.

Ia tahu persis apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Menggeram, ia menerjang. Kedua vampir menghindar, tampak kaget menyadari binatang besar menyerangnya. Dapat dibaca dari wajah mereka, rasa ketakutan itu. Tetapi sekejap, ketakutan itu berubah menjadi seringaian begitu tahu bahwa penyerangnya sendirian. Seketika dari balik pepohonan, dua vampir lain muncul.

Empat orang, ia menilai keadaan. Dua vampir laki-laki dan dua vampir perempuan, membeku di usia sekitar 20-30-an. Seluruhnya vampir baru, bisa dilihat dari warna cerah matanya. Daya tempur? Tidak perlu dipikirkan soal kekuatan vampir baru; beberapa rusuknya patah dalam sekali hantaman ketika Bella tak sengaja mendorongnya dahulu sudah cukup jadi bukti.

Dan ini, empat. Mengepungnya.

Sial, ia kalah jumlah.

Seth berusaha memanggil bala bantuan: Jake, Quil, anggota kawanan, siapapun... Ia tahu komunikasi tidak pernah bisa terjadi kecuali dalam bentuk serigala, tetapi mereka tidak pernah tahu. Dahulu dipikirnya hanya ada satu kawanan, hanya ada satu Alfa, tetapi ternyata kawanan bisa terpecah. Dahulu dipikirnya komunikasi bisa terjadi antarserigala, tetapi ternyata itu hanya terjadi antarserigala dalam satu kawanan. Jadi mungkin, jika ia berkonsentrasi cukup baik, ia bisa mendengar... atau seseorang bisa mendengarnya, siapapun...

_Tolong, datanglah..._

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada deru kaki mendekat, tidak ada geraman, tidak ada lolongan, tidak ada pikiran yang menjawab. Ia sendirian.

Tapi Seth menolak jika ia harus begitu saja kalah. Ia mungkin kalah jumlah, ia mungkin mati. Tapi ia Beta kawanannya. Ketika Jake tidak ada, ia harus mengambil peran sebagai Alfa. Dan saat seperti ini, kala tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menolongnya, kala vampir lain mengancam daerah kekuasaannya, ia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Ia melolong, dan dengan geraman keras menyerang vampir yang paling dekat. Vampir itu mundur menabrak pohon oleh tenaga Seth, tapi Seth tidak mengincar dia. Dia terlalu kuat untuk serangan pertama, dan Seth cukup tahu strategi pertempuran untuk mengincar yang paling lemah terlebih dahulu. Efek serangan tadi memberinya cukup waktu untuk meluncur ke kiri, menabrak vampir perempuan paling muda, mengincar tubuhnya dan menindihnya ke tanah.

Si vampir meronta dalam tindihan cakar-cakar Seth, dan ia tak membuang-buang waktu. Dicabiknya vampir itu, digigitnya kepalanya hingga putus dan dilemparnya jauh-jauh bagian-bagian tubuhnya ke segala jurusan. Vampir itu tumbang, tapi pertempuan tidak berjalan sebaik itu.

Tepat ketika Seth menarik putus kepala vampir itu, vampir lain menerjang Seth, langsung merangkulnya dari belakang, mengincar lehernya. Seth mengibas-ngibaskan tubuh besarnya, berusaha menjatuhkan vampir itu. Tapi justru pada saat yang sama, satu vampir lain menerjangnya dari kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan kawannya.

Gerakan Seth makin kasar. Ia sengaja menabrakkan tubuh ke pohon, berusaha menjepit tubuh si vampir di kiri ke pohon. Sayangnya vampir itu keburu lolos, melompat ke dahan tinggi pada saat bersamaan. Seth menggeram keras, gerakan tadi membuat rahang vampir satunya meleset dari lehernya, tapi cakar-cakar vampir mengoyak tubuhnya. Seth melolong, kesakitan dan murka. Tidak banyak vampir yang ia kenal yang memiliki cakar, dan kini ia terluka oleh kuku yang tidak ia ketahui ada. Tanpa banyak berpikir cakarnya sudah menyerang vampir itu, tapi meleset. Dan kini ketiga vampir itu menerjangnya pada saat bersamaan, menggayuti tubuhnya.

Seth memberontak kuat-kuat, berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan itu dari tubuhnya, menerjang pohon dan mencakar-cakar, tapi tak ada gunanya. Tangan vampir itu sudah mencekik lehernya, hampir mematahkan tulangnya. Ia sudah merasa hampir kehabisan napas. Gigi vampir itu sudah hampir mengoyak lehernya.

Pada saat yang sama ia mendengar teriakan Jacob dan Embry di kepalanya.

 _Semua sudah terlambat,_  pikirnya. Dia akan mati.

Dan pada saat itu, didengarnya suara sayatan cakar membelah udara. Seth merasakan cengkeraman vampir di lehernya mengendur, sebelum ia sadar bahwa vampir yang tadi mencekiknya sudah mati. Tapi Seth tidak cukup kuat menegakkan kaki-kakinya. Seketika ia ambruk ke tanah. Geraman dan lolongan membahana, dan samar-samar dalam kesadaran yang berkurang, ia melihat siluet indah sosok serigala membelah udara. Dengan latar belakang naungan daun-daun, sosok itu membentuk kurva indah, hitam nan anggun, sebelum membantai vampir yang mundur satu langkah di belakangnya. Ia merasakan vampir lain kabur, dan serigala itu sempat berdiri, menatapnya sekilas, sebelum lari mengejar ke arah vampir tadi melarikan diri.

Ia tak sanggup membuka mata lagi.

 

.

* * *

.

 

Ketika bangun, ia mendapati dirinya di sofa Sam. Quil dan Emily berlutut di dekat kepalanya. Quil kelihatan girang sekali mendapatinya sadar, langsung tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kompres dingin yang dipegangnya.

"Kau sadar,  _Man_...," tawanya senang. "Tunggu. Yang lain harus tahu," dan ia melesat keluar rumah, ke balik pepohonan. Seth lebih dari tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Quil: berubah dan memberi tahu yang lain. Embry di luar sana, berlari dengan kawanan, menelusuri jejak vampir. Rasa tidak enak menjalari hatinya. Embry sudah tidak pernah berubah lebih dari tiga bulan, dan ia selalu berpikir untuk tidak pernah berubah lagi, jadi tentunya semua urusan ini mengganggunya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Seth pada Emily, yang masih mengganti kompres pada lukanya. Ia berusaha bangun, tapi tiba-tiba mengaduh keras.

"Jangan bergerak. Beberapa rusukmu patah," ujar Emily lembut. Suaranya hampir mendekati prihatin. Seth meringis. Ia baru menyadari sebagian besar tubuhnya dibalut perban. Seluruh dadanya, kaki kanannya, dan sebagian paha kirinya. Tangan kanannya disangga pada kayu. Lehernya juga memakai penyangga.

"Sial," umpatnya.

"Dan Sam memberi perintah tegas bahwa aku harus memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berubah atau melakukan tindakan konyol lain, hingga kau sembuh. Atau ia terpaksa menggerek Carlisle Cullen ke sini untuk melakukan hal sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jacob enam tahun lalu."

Seth meringis. "Perintah? Ia bukan Alfaku, Em. Apalagi Alfamu."

"Ya. Tapi ia suamiku. Dan ia benar, kau tahu."

Mau tak mau Seth mengiyakan. Emily tersenyum, dan pergi ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali, membawa semangkuk sup. Sambil meringis, ia membetulkan letak duduknya. Bersandar pada bantal-bantal kursi, ia mulai menyendoki sup Emily dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dibalut. Bahkan tangannya terasa sakit hingga ke ujung jemari.

Quil kembali dari balik pepohonan, masuk ke rumah seraya mengancingkan celananya. Di belakangnya, menguntit Brady dan Caleb.

"Perintah jaga benteng, Ma'am," katanya dengan sikap melapor ketika Emily memelototinya.

"Ingat, jangan banyak membuat Seth tertawa!" perintahnya yang langsung membuat Seth tertawa, dan ujung-ujungnya mengaduh-aduh merasakan nyeri di tulang dadanya.

Quil mendekati Seth, duduk di karpet di dekat sofa. "Bagaimana rasanya,  _Pal?"_ tanyanya, tampak berusaha keras tidak menyikut rusuk Seth seperti biasa ia lakukan.

Seth mengedik asal-asalan. "Seperti mumi. Akhirnya aku merasakan perasaan Jake saat itu. Menyebalkan. Pantas saja ia frustrasi."

Mau tak mau Quil nyengir. "Besok atau lusa juga kau sembuh. Tidak ada orang luar yang tahu, jadi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura sedang dalam masa penyembuhan sesudah kecelakaan motor."

"Ya," Seth memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula aku tidak punya motor."

"Itu yang kumaksud,  _Dude._ "

Seth menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya belum dijawab Emily. "Kemana yang lain? Aku dibawa ke sini oleh Jake dan Embry 'kan? Aku sempat mendengar suara mereka sebelum aku pingsan."

"Em dan Cole membawamu kesini. Jake terlalu marah untuk menunggu. Ia langsung mengendus mereka. Kemudian Em memimpin anak-anak lain mengikutinya. Brady dan Caleb," ia menunjuk dua anak yang tengah merampok kulkas Emily, "adalah yang terakhir berkumpul. Kau tahu kemampuan Caleb. Aku menculik mereka untuk menjagaimu. Siapa tahu kau tergigit dan tiba-tiba berubah jadi vampir."

"Apa kubilang soal jangan membuat Seth tertawa?" Emily datang memperingatkan, sambil membawa sup tambahan. Seth menolak halus, meski ingin. Tangannya terasa tidak enak. Embry langsung menyambarnya tanpa minta izin.

Siapapun tahu racun vampir benar-benar beracun bagi serigala. Dan Seth bersyukur ia tidak digigit, mengingat betapa dekat ia dengan kematian sebelumnya.

Dan ia ingat.

"Quil, ada serigala lain di hutan," katanya, yang anehnya tidak membuat Quil terkejut.

"Aku tahu. Jake memberi tahu semua kawanan."

"Ia menolongku. Dan...," Seth berhenti. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sam sebelumnya. "Sam curiga mungkin Korra memiliki gen  _werewolf._  Mungkinkah itu Korra?"

"Korra siapa?"

"Coraline Gerrard, adik Jake."

"Sejak kapan Jake punya adik?"

Seth baru sadar ia mulai bergosip. Tapi bagaimanapun semua anggota kawanan akan tahu juga akhirnya. "Putri Billy dari orang luar La Push, mungkin," ia sendiri kurang yakin dengan yang terakhir. "Billy baru tahu tiga tahun lalu. Jake kurang dari seminggu. Kami menjemputnya di bandara siang tadi."

"Astaga. Billy Black punya wanita lain?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Quil," Seth berusaha menghindari topik yang, bagaimanapun harus diakui, ' _fishy'_  tersebut, berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan ke jalur yang sebenarnya, "Sam bilang Korra mungkin punya gen  _werewolf_."

"Ya, itu pasti, jika ia memang putri Billy. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kadang Seth merasa Leah benar kala ia selalu mengatai Quil bodoh.

"Aku hanya menduga, mungkinkah ia serigala yang kulihat di hutan?"

Quil menganga. "Adik Jake serigala?"

"Serigala betina berbulu hitam. Entahlah, aku kurang yakin. Aku sekilas melihatnya, kurang jelas, sebelum aku pingsan."

"Dan dia menolongmu melawan segerombolan vampir?"

Seth mengacungkan tiga jarinya. "Dua mati dan satu dikejar, tidak tahu kabur atau bagaimana."

Quil terpekur sesaat. _"Well,_ itu tidak mungkin, Seth."

"Kenapa?"

"Kaubilang ia baru datang hari ini. Tidak ada serigala baru yang mampu melawan tiga vampir baru sendirian," Quil terdengar sangat masuk akal. "Dan dia perempuan."

Semua omong kosong tentang perempuan membuat Seth kesal. "Leah," katanya mengingatkan.

"Leah punya darah tiga..."

"Korra punya darah Black," entah mengapa ia terdengar seperti Sam.

"Tapi Rachel dan Rebecca tidak..."

"Mereka hanya tidak ada pada waktu dan tempat yang tempat agar gennya bisa bereaksi terhadap vampir," alasan Seth terdengar rasional. Ia sendiri merasa heran. Baru saja siang tadi ia melawan Sam mati-matian soal kemungkinan Korra sebagai  _werewolf._  Dan mendadak saat ini sebagian dari dirinya lega dengan kemungkinan itu. Jika Korra memang  _werewolf,_  dan Korra yang menolongnya...

"Astaga, Seth!" teriakan Quil membuat Seth terkejut. Ia hampir mengira Quil melihat ada vampir mengintipnya dari balik jendela, ketika ia sadar apapun yang mengagetkan Quil ada di dirinya.

Sesaat hatinya mencelos. Ada apa? Apa di giginya mulai tumbuh taring vampir?

"Kau ... kau mengimprint Korra, ya?"

"Heh, apa?"

"Kau terdengar seolah jatuh cinta padanya. Berharap ia serigala yang menolongmu dan sebagainya..."

"Tentu tidak, Bodoh!" teriak Seth, yang seketika membuat rusuknya sakit lagi. Ia meringis, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan hati-hati ke bantal. "Kita sudah lebih dari tahu bahwa imprint muncul pada pandangan pertama, Quil. Kalau aku mengimprint dia, aku pasti sudah tahu di bandara. Yah, bukan berarti dia gadis yang tidak menarik, sih...," ia menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi tidak. Tidak ada dalam kamusku untuk jatuh cinta pada adik Jake, apalagi adik yang tidak dia inginkan. Paul cukup jadi contoh kalau ada yang berani-beraninya jatuh cinta pada anggota keluarga Black. Bahkan tidak dengan kesempatan 50% Jake akan menerimaku."

Quil terkekeh. "Yah, kalau pilihanmu adalah tunangan Jake atau adik Jake, aku rasa memang kesempatannya 100% kau akan membuat marah Jake,  _Dude._ "

Seth melotot. "Sejak kapan ada gosip itu? Jangan teruskan! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Nessie ataupun Korra!" tegasnya.

Quil masih terkekeh hingga Seth harus membentaknya lagi.

"Serius, Quil! Aku mengatakan hal yang dikatakan Sam."

Nama Sam yang diungkit-ungkit memang mengubah keadaan, lebih tepatnya kadar keseriusan pembicaraan.

"Apa para Tetua tahu soal ini?"

"Mereka tampaknya agak ... mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Kelihatannya Billy sendiri yang meminta Korra datang. Dan Sam mengatakan sesuatu soal ... mengumpulkan anak-anak yang punya potensi gen  _werewolf,_ " Seth tidak tahu mengapa ia mengedit kata-kata Sam, berharap ia tidak salah pengertian seperti kata Sam. "Aku mendapat kesan ia ingin kita membangun batalion  _werewolf_."

Rasa ngeri yang dirasakan Seth terpancar pula di wajah Quil. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan daripada pertanyaan, "Tujuh belas seperti saat itu sudah jumlah yang terlalu besar. Bahkan dengan empat senior pergi, kita masih punya tiga belas. Kau tahu, Jake serius mempertimbangkan bahwa setelah Embry pergi, ia akan membagi kawanan menjadi dua dan membiarkanmu jadi Alfa."

Seth ingin mengatakan 'Volturi', tapi dengan apa yang ia lihat di hutan, ia jadi menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan yang jauh lebih dekat daripada itu. Mungkin Quil juga berpikir yang sama, karena mendadak ia bangkit.

"Aku akan ke rumah Sue. Sam sedang ada pertemuan dewan di sana," katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seth. "Tidak ada hal baru yang kita ketahui."

"Mengecek apa yang dilakukan adik Jake ketika kau diserang. Mencari tahu siapa saja 'gen-gen potensial' yang dimaksud Sam. Lebih baik memang benar serigala yang kautemui adalah salah satu dari mereka, Seth."

Seth mengangguk mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mendengar kalimat yang ada di balik ucapan Quil barusan.

Karena kalau tidak, berarti mereka tidak hanya berurusan dengan vampir...

 

.

* * *

.

 

Jacob berdiri di puncak tebing di daerah utara tanah Quileute. Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan vampir. Ia sudah mengejar ke utara, mengendus bau yang paling kuat, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin mereka sudah menyeberang, pikirnya.

Ia benci ini. Berbulan-bulan mereka patroli dan keadaan begitu aman. Sekarang tahu-tahu empat vampir muncul begitu saja, makan siang tepat di depan hidung mereka. Seth diserang. Dan seekor serigala masuk daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Ia Alfa, dia Kepala Suku Quileute, seharusnya ia bisa memprediksi hal seperti ini. Para Tetua sudah memperingatkan berulang kali: jangan kendorkan penjagaan. Ia tahu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa anak-anak kehilangan masa muda mereka untuk tugas patroli. Karenanya ia bersikap agak longgar. Mungkin terlalu longgar.

Dan dimana dia ketika Seth membutuhkannya? Seth dalam perjalanan pulang ketika ia duduk sendirian di taman, berusaha menenangkan diri. Lalu di mana ia ketika Seth berubah? Sepanjang waktu ia berusaha tidak berubah, berkelana tanpa tujuan di Seattle, menghindari kerumunan. Ia samar-samar merasakannya, insting tidak enak yang menyatakannya harus segera berubah karena seseorang membutuhkannya. Tapi mencari hutan untuk berubah adalah perkara sulit di Seattle, berlari dengan kecepatan senormal mungkin dalam wujud manusia adalah suatu kesulitan tersendiri baginya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa dompetnya tertinggal di mobil, sehingga bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegat bus atau taksi. Mungkin Seth sudah berkelahi dengan vampir itu ketika akhirnya ia dapat mencari jalan ke hutan di luar Seattle yang berhubungan dengan hutan di Forks. Dan akhirnya ketika ia bisa berubah, rasa hampa yang aneh menyergapnya. Sudah terlambat, itu yang ia pikir saat itu. Ia sudah kehilangan Seth.

Amarah tanpa dasar membakarnya, memaksanya berlari lebih cepat. Makin cepat, makin cepat. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat tungku yang terdiri dari kayu bakar anggota tubuh manusia di dekat sungai. Bau vampir bercampur bau manusia, bau darah. Dan kemudian sosok beberapa manusia di balik rimbun pepohonan. Quil, Embry. Dan Seth di atas tanah basah. Telanjang. Terluka. Collin di sisinya, dalam bentuk serigala. Mereka berusaha menggulirkan Seth ke punggungnya.

Jake berubah dan mendekat, terbalut dalam berbagai emosi campur aduk memenuhi dadanya.

Seth belum mati, Seth  _tidak_  mati...

Dan tinju Quil menghantam rahangnya sebelum Jake sempat mendekat. Ia memaki, mengumpat, mengatainya tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia tahu ia berhak menerimanya. Ia bahkan berhak menerima lebih dari itu. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua kealpaannya. Ia seharusnya melindungi semua kawanan, semua orang, dan kini tidak kurang, dua manusia jatuh sebagai korban.

Dan sepanjang hari Seth bersamanya. Jika saja ia tidak kehilangan emosi, jika saja ia tidak pergi, Seth takkan jadi korban. Mungkin ia akan tiba di La Push lebih awal. Mungkin mereka akan tertawa riang, memakan masakan Billy di pesta kecil reuninya dengan sang putri. Mungkin ia tetap akan emosi dan berubah akhirnya, tetapi itu lebih baik karena ia yang akan bertemu dengan vampir-vampir itu. Ia yang akan melawan mereka. Dan jika ia kalah, ia yang akan terbaring di lantai hutan itu. Ia, bukan Seth.

Hati Jake mencelos ketika ia mendengar derak tulang Seth tatkala digulirkan ke punggung Collin. Rusuknya retak, itu sudah pasti. Kakinya mungkin juga patah. Darah menyelimuti tubuhnya; Jake bisa melihat bekas cakaran panjang melintang di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu vampir mana yang bahkan punya cakar. Entah apa lagi yang diderita Seth. Ia bahkan tidak berani bertanya apakah Seth digigit... Tidak, ia bahkan tidak berani memikirkannya.

Detik ia mengatakan tidak ingin memikirkannya, seketika itu juga bayangan itu melintas. Racun vampir menjalar di tubuh Seth, membunuhnya... Ia bahkan tidak bisa berubah menjadi vampir.

Ia ingin mendekat, ingin mengetahui keadaan Seth. Ingin memastikan setidaknya Seth masih punya harapan hidup. Tapi Embry menghalanginya.

"Kami akan membawa Seth ke tempat Emily. Kau tenanglah, Jake, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kauurus."

Ia tahu Embry benar. Embry tidak marah dan membencinya, Embry selalu bisa menangani keadaan lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Ia dan Quil pasti bisa menangani Seth, lebih dari yang dirinya sendiri bisa urus. Lagipula ada Caleb di sana, yang sedikit mengerti ilmu pengobatan dasar. Tidak seperti Carlisle tentu, tapi jika ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal kesehatan, Adam yang mantan pramuka dan bekerja paruh waktu di Unit P3K rumah sakit pasti bisa menanganinya.

"Sam dan para Tetua perlu diberi tahu soal ini," ujar Jake yang disambut anggukan Embry. "Dan aku butuh kau sesegera mungkin untuk memimpin kawanan. Kita harus berpencar."

"Aku akan menyuruh Collin dan tiga serigala lain mengikutimu secepat yang aku bisa," kata Embry tangkas. Reaksinya selalu lebih cepat dari kebanyakan anggota kawanan yang lain. Jake beruntung memilikinya sebagai Gamma. "Dan mungkin kita butuh beberapa orang di tempat Emily. Jika memang ada vampir mengincar Seth, kita tidak ingin ada yang menyerangnya selagi kita tidak ada."

"Ya," Jake setuju. "Tempatkan Quil dan Brady di sana. Mereka akan menjadi penghubung dengan Sam dan kita. Juga tempatkan Caleb atau Adam, salah seorang dari mereka bisa merawat Seth."

Embry mengangguk dan memimpin kelompok kecil itu ke tempat Emily, sementara Jake menuju tempat pertarungan di tepi sungai. Darah Seth masih menggenang, yang segera dikuburnya dengan tanah. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah kedatangan vampir lain, jika ada, ke tanah itu untuk mengendus bau darah Seth.

Ia mengendus, mencari jejak bau vampir yang kuat menyelimuti tempat itu. Ada setidaknya lima atau enam bau yang berbeda, mengelilingi tempat Seth diserang. Dalam pikiran yang sempat didengarnya sebelum Seth pingsan, Jake mendapat kesan bahwa sang penyerang ada empat. Tiga mati dan satu kabur. Lalu apa yang dilakukan dua lintah lainnya, menyaksikan dari balik pepohonan sementara empat kawannya mengeroyok seekor serigala yang jelas-jelas sendirian?

Lalu ada bau samar serigala lain. Bayangan samar serigala hitam yang dilihatnya di pikiran Seth menari sekali lagi dalam kepalanya. Ia tak melihat jelas, karena Seth dalam kondisi setengah trans saat itu, tapi ia bisa menangkap sekilas. Kecepatannya, kekuatannya, kelincahannya, ketepatan dan perhitungannya. Semua hanya berujung pada dua kesimpulan: serigala itu bukan serigala baru dan bukan berasal dari La Push.

Masih kalut dengan fakta yang ditemukan, Jake mengendus bau-bauan di udara dan mencari asal bau tersebut. Asalnya dari timur, tapi bau ini mengarah ke utara. Jake menimbang sejenak, dan akhirnya memutuskan mengejar ke utara. Jika membutuhkan penyelidik untuk mengikuti jejak ke timur, ia bisa menugaskan kelompok Embry.

 

.

 

 _Jake_ , Embry memanggil dalam pikirannya. Ia berlari bersama tujuh serigala lain.  _Kau ke mana?_

_Mengejar ke utara. Kau endus sumber baunya ke timur, Embry._

_Baik. Collin, Clark, Pete, Ben, kalian ikuti Jacob. Adam, Harry, Josh, kalian ikuti aku._

_Tidak. Pete ikuti Embry. Kalian butuh formasi lengkap kalau mau mengikuti lintah ke sarangnya. Ingat, sebisa mungkin hindari konfrontasi._

_Roger, Alfa._

Derap kaki di belakang Jake membuat Jake melambatkan larinya. Collin, Clark, dan Ben mengejar Jacob. Collin, Beta-nya Seth, langsung memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan Jacob. Sementara Clark menempati sisi kiri, Ben menempati posisi ekor sebagai  _back-up._

Bau vampir kian menguat. Bukan satu, melainkan tiga. Tapi bau serigala memudar, hingga pada titik bau itu hilang seluruhnya. Tergetar oleh kemungkinan si serigala dibunuh oleh gerombolan vampir itu, Jake memicu kakinya berderap lebih kencang.

 _Jake, apa yang akan kita lakukan?_  tanya Collin, menghindari pohon beberapa kali dan kembali ke formasi.

 _Kejar lintah dan bunuh,_  Jacob memerintah tanpa mempertimbangkan dua kali.

_Serigala?_

Jacob belum sampai pada pemikiran apa yang harus dilakukan pada si serigala itu. Jika ia memang serigala luar, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap di La Push. Tidak mungkin juga baginya menerima anggota kawanan lain sebagai bagian dari serigala La Push. Terlalu beresiko.

 _Tidak ada keputusan yang dibuat hingga bertemu langsung,_  putus Jake. Ia bisa merasakan Collin senang dengan keputusan itu.

 _Eh, maaf,_ Man. _Aku cuma melihat bayangan serigala itu dan..._

_Kau gentar, Cole?_

_Eh, tidak, Sir. Maaf. Hanya saja, menurutku dia bukan musuh._

_Benar, Jake,_  Clark mengamini. _Jika ia punya niat tidak baik dengan kawanan, ia bisa diam saja dan tidak usah membantu ketika para lintah menghabisi Seth._

 _Aku tidak bilang ia musuh,_ Kid. _Aku cuma bilang jangan biarkan penjagaanmu menurun. Walau dia tidak berada di pihak lintah, kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya._

_Mungkinkah ia bagian dari kawanan lain?_

_Nah, itu kemungkinan yang buruk, Ben. Kawanan serigala lain memasuki teritori kita, menurutmu apa kemungkinannya?_

_Hmmm, kunjungan persahabatan?_

_Pikiran yang manis, Nak. Sayangnya itu tidak bekerja di dunia yang kita tinggali._

_Jake, kau mungkin mempertimbangkan mereka, kalau ada, sebagai_ werewolf _nomaden? Kau tahu, seperti vampir nomad?_

 _Aku sungguh tidak tahu pernah ada_ werewolf _nomad, Clark. Biasanya serigala hidup dalam batas teritori tertentu._

_Yah, tapi apa yang kita tahu soal makhluk supranatural lain di sekitar kita, sih? Seolah-olah kita 100% mengerti tentang diri kita sendiri..._

Mau tak mau Jacob membenarkan.

 _Mengapa kita harus berpikir tentang 'kawanan'? Bisa saja ia sendirian kan?_ Collin mengemukakan lagikemungkinan lain. Di antara semua kawanan, anak ini yang paling mampu memikirkan berbagai alternatif. Hampir seperti Seth.

_Ehm, terima kasih pujiannya, Sir..._

_Tidak bermaksud memuji,_ Kid. _Aku hanya berpikir, jika ia sendirian, siapa dia dan mengapa dia ada di sini? Serigala buangan? Yang diusir dari kelompoknya?_

_Mungkin dia hanya pergi, kau tahu, untuk menenangkan pikiran, seperti kau dulu..._

Jake tersenyum masam. _Sangat tajam dan tepat sasaran,_ Kid _..._

 _Hei, aku cuma memikirkan kemungkinan. Jangan tersinggung,_ Man...

_Tidak apa, Cole. Kau benar... ada juga kemungkinan itu. Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa hanya menduga-duga._

_Lalu apa yang kita lakukan jika kita bertemu dengannya?_

_Lakukan sesuai prosedur. Seperti kita bertemu yang lain. Bersikap sopan, katakan ia berada di teritori kita, tanyakan siapa dia dan apa kepentingannya. Setelah itu baru kita putuskan hal yang harus kita lakukan._

_Terdengar seperti awal persahabatan baru bagiku, Jake._

Jacob merasa Ben tersenyum senang di sisinya. Ia tipe anak yang senang berteman, mengingatkan Jake pada Seth dulu _._

_Terima kasih pujiannya, Sir..._

_Aku tidak berniat memuji siapa-siapa hari ini,_ geram Jacob, _lebih lagi kalau kalian meniatkannya untuk mengejekku. Perhatikan langkahmu dan konsentrasi pada sekitarmu. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan hari ini adalah kalian semua pulang dalam kantung mayat._

_Baik, Sir._

Berlari bersama berandal-berandal cilik ini kadang membuat Jake kesal. Mereka tahu saja cara mencari celah untuk bercanda dalam situasi apapun. Bukan berarti membuat apa yang menimpa Seth menjadi perkara enteng. Hanya saja, rasanya mereka bertekad mengubah suasana setegang apapun menjadi lebih ringan. Menyebalkan, memang. Tapi mungkin Jacob butuh sedikit keringanan hati di saat seperti ini.

_Aku terima itu sebagai pujian, Sir._

_Aku katakan berkali-kali aku tidak berniat memuji. Dan aku juga sudah bilang jangan memanggilku 'Sir'._

_Maaf Sir..._

_Ya Tuhan..._

Kadang Jake benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Sam dulu. Pantas saja Sam keras pada semua orang. Rasanya gila mendengar semua bocah-bocah ini bicara.

_Maaf, Sir._

_Jangan berkomentar tentang pikiranku kalau tidak dibutuhkan, Collin._

_Maaf sekali lagi, Sir..._

_Jika bilang maaf sekali lagi, kusuruh kau ke rumah Emily menunggui Seth._

_Ya, Sir... Ma-_

Jacob menggeram kesal. Tapi tak lama topik itu lenyap, karena mendadak suara Embry terdengar.

Bersama kawanan sekian tahun memberinya banyak pelajaran, khususnya mengenai berbagi pikiran. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa berbagi pikiran dan perasaan bukan berarti harus mendengar tetek bengek dalam pikiran setiap orang setiap saat, merasakan setiap emosi yang berbeda-beda yang hanya akan mengganggu emosi kelompok. Tidak, hal seperti itu sedikit sekali berguna dalam prinsip "berpikir dan bertindak sebagi satu tubuh" yang menjadi tujuan utama kemampuan seperti itu. Lewat berbagai latihan, ia akhirnya bisa menyaring pikiran dan emosi, mengecilkan dan membesarkan suara yang melintas di pikiran semua orang, memanfaatkan gambaran dalam mata dan pikiran anggota kawanan, memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi seluruh anak buahnya. Dan itulah yang kini ia lakukan.

_Ada apa, Embry? Melihat sesuatu?_

_Aromanya berasal dari luar teritori, Jake. Di luar Forks. Di perbatasan jejaknya menghilang. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?_

Ia memutar ulang gambar yang dilihat di benak Quil dan kelompoknya. Jejak-jejak samar di udara, ranting-ranting patah, bau dedaunan... Jejak yang mendadak hilang. Seolah seseorang sengaja memasang jejak di dalam wilayah kekuasaannya, dan begitu di luar, _wussshhh..._ jejak itu hilang, tanpa sisa sedikitpun, seolah disaputi sesuatu yang lain. Seperti kemampuan yang dimiliki beberapa lintah untuk menghapus jejak.

 _Mereka bermain dengan kita,_ simpulnya pahit.

Tepat ketika pikiran Quil memasuki benaknya.

Sial. Satu, bukan, dua masalah lagi datang.

Sam, dan ... Korra.

 

.

 

Malam menjelang. Jacob sudah mencapai ujung tebing jurang dalam di perbatasan ketika hal sama yang dihadapi Embry juga dialami olehnya. Jejak vampir yang menghilang. Tapi jejak serigala masih tertinggal di sana, baunya makin kuat.

Dan ia melihatnya. Di ujung tebing di seberangnya, di luar teritorinya, bayangan sesuatu mengintip dari balik pepohonan.

 _Siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di tanah kami?_ Ia berusaha mengirimkan pikiran pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu keluar dari balik semak-semak, memperlihatkan diri.

Persis seperti yang ada dalam pikiran Seth. Seekor serigala hitam dengan garis putih mengelilingi lehernya berdiri anggun, berlatar belakang bayang rimbun pepohonan. Sosoknya berbeda dengan serigala lain dalam kawanan Quileute. Tubuhnya ramping, bulunya tipis, dengan rahang yang panjang dan ramping. Matanya berkilat diterpa sinar bulan.

Dan ia diam. Diam memperhatikan mereka dengan tenang. Jake sama sekali tak mendengar suara apapun, baik dalam pikirannya maupun kenyataannya.

Kawanan di belakangnya mulai berisik. Menggeram dan berteriak-teriak ribut dalam pikirannya. Jake berusaha meredam suara itu, berkonsentrasi hanya pada apa yang dilontarkan serigala di hadapannya.

Tapi hanya hening.

Dan tiga detik kemudian, serigala itu berbalik dengan anggun, menghilang ke balik rimbun pepohonan.

 _Hei,_ teriak Collin, mengambil ancang-ancang melompati tebing. Tapi Jacob menghentikannya.

_Ia bukan musuh kita, Cole. Dan dia ada di luar teritori. Kita mundur sekarang._

Terdengar geram gelisah dari kawanan di belakangnya ketika ia berbalik kembali. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah. Menemui Sam, menemui Para Tetua.

Ada masalah lain yang sudah di depan mata.

 

.

* * *

. 


	4. Daftar Nama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah mengendus keberadaan serigala misterius di teritorinya, Jacob menemui Sam untuk menanyakan alibi sang adik. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, justru ia disodori selembar daftar yang memuat tak hanya nama Korra, melainkan sederet anggota suku yang kemungkinan memiliki gen serigala. Tanpa tahu apa yang direncanakan Sam, dan di tengah ketidaksetujuan kawanan, Jacob menitahkan pengawasan terhadap anak-anak tersebut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight

"Sam, aku perlu bicara denganmu," kata Jacob ketika Sam membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Clearwater untuknya. Rapat dewan sedang diadakan di sana, keempat Tetua berkumpul. Sue, Quil Ateara Sr., Billy, dan Sam. Sam mengangguk, mempersilahkan Jacob masuk. Tapi Jacob bertahan di luar, menegaskan, "Empat mata."

Sam mengernyit, perang jelas tergambar di matanya. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. "Ayo bicara di luar."

Jacob mengajaknya menjauh dari rumah Clearwater, setidaknya sampai jarak yang ia yakin orang biasa tanpa kemampuan pendengaran super tidak akan mampu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bertemu serigala itu, Sam. Serigala yang menolong Seth," lapornya. Sam mengernyit, tidak tampak kaget, tapi lebih tampak seperti sedang mencerna fakta ini. "Kau yakin itu Korra?" lanjutnya.

Sam tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Jacob mengetahui kecurigaan ini.

"Korra sepanjang hari bersama Billy," gelengan kepalanya membawa Jake pada kelegaan yang sangat menenangkan. Sam yakin si kepala suku tidak resmi itu sudah menahan ketegangan dan ketakutannya lama sekali. "Setidaknya hingga Quil dan Embry membawa Seth ke rumahku dan melaporkan penyerangan itu. Aku langsung minta diadakan rapat dewan setelahnya," tambahnya.

"Berarti Korra sudah pasti bukan serigala itu," tekur Jacob. Tanpa diduga, ia merasa sedikit lega. "Lalu siapa? Quil bilang, menurut Seth kau punya dugaan; kau telah menyelidiki siapa yang berpotensi memiliki gen serigala belakangan ini. Soal batalion  _werewolf_  dan lain sebagainya."

"Ya. Kaulihat hal ini bukan rahasia yang hanya merupakan ideku semata. Dewan mengetahuinya."

Jacob membiarkan satu geraman memenuhi dadanya. "Aku tidak mengatakan aku setuju dengan itu, Sam."

"Aku yakin kau tidak. Seth sudah memberiku pendapatnya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan jauh berbeda."

"Tapi lebih dari itu, ada masalah lain yang juga penting untuk dipertimbangkan," ujar Jacob cepat.

"Ya, tentu. Vampir dan kawanan serigala lain. Quil juga sudah menyampaikannya padaku. Ada yang baru?"

"Bau vampir hilang di luar perbatasan. Kami tidak bisa melacaknya. Ada yang mempermainkan kita."

"Ada tebakan? Atau kecurigaan? Apapun?"

"Sampai saat ini belum. Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dan aku ingin Dewan tahu."

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin ini sedikit keluar dari perjanjian. Tapi aku ingin kami menyelidiki hingga keluar wilayah perbatasan. Apapun yang direncanakan lintah-lintah ini, jikapun ada, aku rasa jawabannya ada di luar perbatasan."

"Aku juga mempertimbangkan hal itu. Tapi jika ada yang mereka inginkan dengan berbuat seperti itu, apapun yang mereka incar ada di dalam sini. Kau ingat insiden dengan Victoria dan para vampir baru dahulu?"

"Ya. Mereka berusaha membalas dendam dengan sesama vampir. Tapi aku tidak yakin hal itu terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana jika jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda?"

"Seperti apa?"

Jacob menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," akunya. "Hanya saja, aku merasa, semua ini saling berhubungan."

"Jangan biarkan pengawasanmu menurun, Jake. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi kau adalah pelindung bagi kami semua."

"Aku tahu..." hela Jacob berat, sadar maksud di balik perkataan Sam. "Maafkan aku."

Sam tersenyum.

"Tolong katakan pada Sue aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Kau tidak menyampaikannya sendiri?"

Jake menimbang-nimbang. "Sebut aku pengecut. Tapi dengan aku sebagai penyebab sekaratnya anaknya, aku rasa hanya masalah waktu sebelum Sue bisa benar-benar berubah jadi serigala dan mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhku."

Sam tertawa. Serahkan saja pada Jacob untuk membuat lelucon dari hal paling tidak lucu di dunia.

"Kau tahu maksudku," kata Jacob kemudian, berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, Jake," ujar Sam sejurus kemudian. "Aku juga ingin kalian menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Sam menyerahkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari dalam sakunya. Jacob menerimanya. Daftar nama.

"Apa ini, Sam?"

"Itu nama anak-anak yang kami duga memiliki gen  _werewolf,_  sejauh ini. Dengan sesuatu merencanakan entah apa di luar sana, kami menduga akan terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anak ini. Aku ingin kalian mengawasi mereka, agar jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, kita sudah siap."

"Masalah batalion  _werewolf_  lagi, Sam? Kautahu bagaimana perasaan aku dan kawanan soal ini."

"Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka ini, aku tidak menginginkannya sama sepertimu. Hanya saja ini tindakan berjaga-jaga. Kita membutuhkan mereka sama besar dengan kita tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada mereka."

Jacob menimbang-nimbang. "Baru kali ini kau menjadi sangat metodis."

Sam terkekeh. "Aku selalu metodis, Jake."

Membuang rasa ketidaksukaannya, Jacob tahu ini adalah hal yang memang harus dilakukan. Ia tidak menyukainya, tapi ini memang harus dilakukan. Jadi ditelannya hal itu dan dipaksakannya sebuah senyum melintas di wajahnya, ketika ia memasukkan kertas itu ke saku dan melangkah pergi.

"Dan satu lagi, Jake," kata Sam sebelum Jacob melangkah pergi. "Aku harap perasaan pribadimu tidak mempengaruhi keputusanmu."

Jacob mendapat firasat bahwa itulah masalah terbesarnya.

.

* * *

 .

Berita memang menyebar sangat cepat di dalam kawanan. Jacob selalu membayangkan anggota kawanan seperti sekumpulan cewek penggosip yang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia, bukannya ksatria pelindung suku yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural berubah bentuk menjadi anjing raksasa.

Pagi ketika Jacob datang ke rumah Sam untuk menengok Seth sekaligus membicarakan masalah serius dengan Sam, ia sudah dihadang Collin dan Caleb, yang langsung menginterogasinya dengan roman muka antusias yang lebih parah daripada wartawan infotainment manapun.

"Jawabannya tidak, Caleb, aku tidak tahu Billy memiliki anak lain sebelum seminggu yang lalu dan tetap tidak, Collin, walau kau menanyakan sejuta kali pun, aku tidak menganggap Korra mungkin adalah serigala yang menyelamatkan Seth, seromantis apapun kauanggap ide itu," kata Jacob putus asa, yang disambut tawa Quil dari samping sofa yang ditiduri Seth.

"Jangan marah, Jake... Mereka hanya menganggap ide itu brilian," sambut Quil. Ia masih marah pada Jake, tapi setelah melihat usaha Jake mengejar sampai perbatasan kemarin, dan mendengar langsung pembelaan Seth selama lima jam tanpa henti, amarah itu perlahan luntur. Lagipula memang sudah dari sananya ia tidak bisa marah pada Jacob, sebodoh apapun kelakuan sahabatnya.

Jacob menggerutukan sesuatu seperti 'dasar berandal cilik', 'tukang gosip', dan 'terjebak dalam sitkom The Gossip Guys', tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak mampu tertangkap telinga empat orang lain berkemampuan pendengaran sensitif yang ada di ruangan itu.

Quil terkekeh seraya mengganti kompres di dada Seth. Caleb sudah membuka balutannya tadi pagi, dan melihat luka cakaran itu sudah hilang. Namun ia masih menganggap perlu membalutnya lagi, karena rusuk Seth masih belum sembuh sempurna. Caleb mendignosa hanya ada retakan dan patahan, tidak ada tulang hancur yang menyayat atau menembus jaringan lain, sehingga ia tidak merasa perlu melakukan prosedur yang dilakukan Carlisle dahulu.

Kadang Jacob merasa kemampuan Caleb sungguh berguna, dan merasa hormat juga pada cowok itu. Tentunya jika ia tidak sedang berubah menjadi cewek penggosip menyebalkan bersama Collin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Jake?" tanya Seth lamat-lamat. Caleb menyuruhnya sedikit bicara, sedikit tertawa, karena hal tersebut membuat rusuknya sakit.

Jacob merasa ia salah mendengar. Jika benar pun, seharusnya ia yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu soal Korra, maksudku."

"Oh, itu ... aku sudah merasa agak baikan, terima kasih sudah bertanya," katanya, bersusah payah untuk tidak mendengus.

Tapi bagaimanapun tidak ada secuilpun kesinisan yang bisa lolos dari radar Seth. Dari segala sifat sang Beta, Jacob paling benci hal satu itu.

"Tidak. Serius, Jake," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. *Bukan aku mau mengungkit hal yang tak kausuka, hanya saja itu bukan salah Korra, Jake, bukan salah Billy juga." Melihat Jake mendelik, ia buru-buru mengoreksi, "Oke, mungkin sebagian besar salah Billy... Tapi kau harus menerima itu. Kau harus memaafkan Billy. Jujur saja, Jake, aku tidak yakin satu-satunya alasan Billy menginginkan Korra di sini adalah alasan bodoh soal kontrol regenerasi  _werewolf_  atau batalion atau apapun hal tolol yang dikatakan Sam. Mungkin alasan yang lebih tepat adalah keluarga, Jake. Keluarga bersama, saling kenal, saling mencintai, adalah hal yang pastinya diinginkan siapapun di masa tua."

Mau tak mau Jacob tersenyum. Seth pastinya adalah orang yang paling mementingkan hubungan baik kakak-adik dibanding siapapun juga. Tapi, bagaimanapun hal ini menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku hanya berpikir soal Mom, Seth... Aku selalu mengira Dad mencintai Mom. Dan hal ini ... wanita lain dan Korra ini ... terjadi sebelum Mom meninggal... Aku hanya bertanya, bagaimana perasaan Mom jika ia tahu. Bagaimana perasaan Dad ketika Mom pergi...," ia menatap Seth. "Maaf karena emosiku menyebabkan kau mengalami musibah."

Seth menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu, Jake. Ini kebetulan. Kesialanku mungkin," ia tersenyum. "Yah, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Billy pastinya anak-anaknya tidak akur dan saling membenci karena urusan masa lalu orangtuanya."

"Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Billy pastinya adalah anak-anaknya tidak akur dan saling membenci dalam wujud serigala," ujar Jacob masam yang disambut tawa Seth.

Emily, yang sejak tadi mengawasi pembicaraan mereka dengan pandangan memperingatkan, sudah akan menghardik Jacob soal membuat Seth tertawa, ketika tiba-tiba dua berandal cilik lain, Brady dan Adam, menghambur masuk rumah dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Jacob berang.

"Betulkah Billy selingkuh dengan perempuan lain, Jake? Dan kau punya adik perempuan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Betulkah adikmu serigala yang menolong Seth?"

"UNTUK TERAKHIR KALI, AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU PUNYA ADIK SAMPAI BARU-BARU INI, DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU JIKA DIA SERIGALA ATAU BUKAN! KALIAN SEMUA CEWEK PENGGOSIP BODOH SEGERA TARIK EKOR SIALAN KALIAN JAUH DARI MASALAH INI, DAN BERHENTI MENANYAIKU PERTANYAAN BRENGSEK YANG SAMA SERATUS KALI!" teriaknya, yang kontan membuat Seth tertawa sampai batuk-batuk dan mengaduh rusuknya sakit.

Emily mendadak muncul dari arah dapur.

"KALIAN SEMUA SERIGALA LIAR TOLOL KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

Jika ada serigala betina yang sepuluh kali lebih kuat daripada Sam, dan seratus, seribu, sejuta kali lebih mengerikan daripada Leah, pastinya itu adalah Emily.

Dan lima pemuda menghambur keluar dari rumah Emily, masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

* * *

.

 

 _Ini benar-benar gila,_  pikir Jacob. Dia tidak percaya dirinya melakukan ini.

Ia bertengger di atas Harley-nya di pelataran tempat parkir SMA di reservasi, sekolah tempatnya dulu sempat mengenyam bangku pendidikan, sebelum semua omong kosong mengenai serigala dan para penghisap darah merenggutnya dari dunia normal. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk kembali sejak itu, mungkin tidak dalam hidup sementaranya di La Push sebelum kehidupan abadi menantinya di tempat lain. Bukannya ia benar-benar menyesalinya. Ia tahu itu harga yang harus dibayar, dan meski tidak suka, ia sudah cukup memahami kewajiban dan kedudukannya sehingga cukup puas untuk bisa melepaskan hasrat untuk menjalani hidup normal, dan fokus pada upaya untuk menjalani tugasnya.

Bisa dibilang sekarang toh ia punya pekerjaan. Dan itu yang diharapkan orang dengan dunia akademis dan lain sebagainya: profesi.

Meski situasi yang sama juga terjadi pada anak-anak lain, ia tidak berharap mereka benar-benar mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka memiliki kesempatan yang lebih baik dari dirinya, lebih karena situasi yang menuntut mereka melaksanakan tugas melindungi La Push tidak berlangsung pada saat yang bersamaan, bersinggungan, dan berjalan sedemikian rupa, hingga mereka harus meninggalkan kesempatan mereka menjalani dunia akademis.

Bukan berarti anak-anak sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kebijakan ini, setidaknya sebagian di antaranya. Ben dan Pete sudah seringkali memohon agar mereka diizinkan berhenti dari SMA dan fokus pada tugas penjagaan. Tentu saja nilai-nilai buruk mereka jadi alasan utama, sehingga Jacob langsung menolaknya. Collin apalagi, ia sudah empat tahun duduk di bangku SMA, dan selalu mengeluh apa pentingnya pelajaran sastra untuk masa depan tak terelakkan sebagai pelindung suku. Sejauh ini, yang benar-benar menikmati suasana akademis hanya Caleb, Adam, Clark, dan Harry. Mereka serius mempertimbangkan masa depan yang menanti jika dunia kembali aman dan mereka bisa kembali menjalani hidup normal. Caleb dan Adam, yang sudah lulus tahun sebelumnya, kini menjalani masa pelatihan relawan magang di rumah sakit dan berkeinginan meneruskan pendidikan di bidang medis jika ada kesempatan. Clark memang punya keinginan untuk mengajar, jika ia sudah pensiun sebagai serigala. Sedangkan Harry punya ambisi untuk menjadi raksasa di dunia bisnis dan pasar modal.

Bukan berarti ia belum menjadi raksasa jauh sebelumnya.

Jacob selalu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika semua omong kosong ini tidak pernah ada. Kehidupan normal, bersekolah, berkencan, lulus dan melanjutkan sekolah di kota lain. Bekerja. Menikah. Tapi toh tiada yang bisa disesalinya. Sekarang inilah pekerjaannya, direncanakan atau tidak. Dan melalui semua omong kosong itulah, ia dapat menemukan belahan jiwanya. Renesmee.

Tapi bukan untuk semua nostalgia melankolis ataupun kemungkinan-kemungkinan menyesakkan itulah ia berada kini. Di pelataran parkir SMU. Duduk di Harley, bangkit, berjalan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, nongkrong di bangku taman, bersandar di pohon, duduk lagi di Harley, bangkit, berjalan ke sana dan ke mari seperti orang bodoh. Ia yakin petugas keamanan sudah mencurigainya sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Siapa yang tidak mencurigai seorang tinggi besar bertampang angker dengan pandangan mata membunuh—yang dengan mengerikannya berputar-putar di lapangan parkir, terlalu tua untuk layak disebut sebagai murid sekolah itu—sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri? Tambahan lagi, ia memakai jaket kulit dan mengendarai Harley, yang biar zaman sudah modern begini, masih saja memberi sinyal buruk bagi sebagian orang yang berpandangan sempit. Kalau orang tidak mengenalinya sebagai putra William Black sang Tetua Tertinggi Quileute, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri calon Tetua berikutnya, pasti ia sudah digerek dan ditendang keluar oleh sedikitnya lima satpam.

Ia datang untuk satu urusan. Urusan kawanan. Pekerjaannya.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dengan roman muka sebal. Kertas yang diberikan Sam beberapa hari sebelumnya. Daftar nama. Ia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, membuangnya ke tong sampah, hampir membakarnya. Lalu ia ingat siapa Sam. Orang yang selalu yakin pada dirinya, pada penilaian-penilaian dan keputusannya, pada tugasnya. Yakin bahwa ia harus melakukan yang ia harus lakukan bahkan walau ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dan di situlah titik itu: ketika ia merasa bahwa ia harus melaksanakan bagiannya, tugas yang diberikan Sam. Karena itu yang harus ia lakukan, meski ia tidak tahu mengapa dan ia tidak suka karenanya.

Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mengamati. Sebuah tabel dengan kolom-kolom nama, tahun kelahiran, nama orang tua, asal garis keturunan serigala, sekolah, dan alamat. Seluruhnya ada 23 nama. Duapuluh tiga anak yang berpotensi memiliki atau menurunkan gen  _werewolf_. Duapuluh tiga anak yang dikutuk dengan masa depan tidak menentu, tercerabut dari kehidupan normal, keluarganya, impiannya. Memang tidak semuanya akan  _menjadi werewolf_ , karena mereka hingga saat ini masih tidak mengerti sistem pewarisan gen _werewolf_ , lebih lagi metode untuk mendeteksinya. Tapi gen serigala memang diturunkan, dan jika takdir tidak menimpa mereka, takdir mungkin menimpa anak cucunya. Dan itu bahkan belum semuanya. Ia yakin masih banyak kemungkinan lain yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Sam dan para Tetua.

Ia merasa simpati pada keduapuluh tiga anak itu, dan siapapun di luar sana yang belum masuk daftar.

Dan beban di batinnya yang menekan sejak Sam memberinya daftar itu terasa makin menekan ketika ia menelusuri daftar itu. Nama Coraline Louise Gerrard-Black menduduki urutan teratas. Ia mengejit, bukan karena nama Black tercantum di situ, tetapi karena membaca nama yang ada di kolom orangtua. William Black dan Ariana Gerrard. Ia tidak pernah mengenal nama yang terakhir, lebih lagi melihat wajahnya langsung—meski seiris suara dalam batinnya mengusik pernyataan itu. Entah mengapa, melihat nama seseorang selain ibunya, bersandingan dengan nama ayahnya, membuat perutnya sakit.

Ia kembali menelusuri daftar nama, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari nama ibu Korra.

 _Astaga,_  ia mengumpat. Apa yang Sam pikirkan?

Beberapa nama di sana ia kenal. Tidak semua ada di La Push. Putra dan putri Rebecca Black di Hawaii. Putra James Morrison dan Keira Lahote di Arizona. Mungkin Sam berpikir mereka dapat berubah suatu ketika jika datang ke La Push. Menahan napas, Jacob menelusuri kolom tahun kelahiran. Bahkan banyak nama yang usianya di bawah 12 tahun. Anak kecil. Lebih muda daripada usia ketika Collin dan Brady berubah. Dan Jacob menilik bahwa Sam juga memasukkan nama Joshua Henry Uley, putranya sendiri yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Beberapa nama adik atau keluarga anggota kawanan juga ada. Apa Sam serius mau menyuruh kawanannya mengawasi anak-anak ini, kerabat mereka sendiri? Sambil disaputi ketakutan bahwa ada anggota keluarganya yang juga akan mengalami nasib sama dengan mereka?

 _Sekalian saja masukkan seluruh nama anak yang ada di La Push,_ pikir Jacob kesal. Toh memang hampir semua keluarga di suku kecil mereka memiliki ikatan darah. Bahkan yang tidak ketahuan punya ikatan darah dengan mereka saja sudah terbukti tanpa diduga memiliki gen serigala. Sebut saja Embry Call.

Ia sudah akan meremas dan membuang daftar nama itu ke tong sampah sebelum akhirnya rasionalitasnya menang lagi. Dilipatnya kembali kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke saku. Ia harus mencari cara untuk membuat tugas sial ini cukup enteng untuk dikerjakan anak buahnya. Mereka tidak akan terlalu suka, lihat saja.

 

.

 

Bel istirahat makan siang berdering. Bak air mengalir, ia melihat rombongan-rombongan remaja bergegas keluar dari dalam sekolah menuju halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput dan pepohonan. Mereka ini adalah siswa-siswa yang mendapati bahwa kafetaria terlalu sempit dan menunya terlalu monoton untuk bisa dijadikan tempat nongkrong selama istirahat. Sebagian mencari tempat di bawah pohon-pohon, membuka bekal makan siang. Sebagian menggerocoki kawannya. Sebagian berkelompok untuk menggosip atau mencari kecengan. Beberapa pasang remaja tampak berpasangan, berpacaran, di sudut-sudut manapun yang mereka bisa temui di halaman sekolah. Sebagian memilih bermain—pasti ini termasuk anak bertipe kinestetik yang benci kalau disuruh diam. Dulu ia merupakan bagian dari mereka. Jika waktu istirahat tiba, ia langsung melompat untuk bermain futbal dengan Embry dan Quil. Mereka bahkan malas antre di kafetaria sekolah. Embry selalu membawa bekal makanannya sendiri yang selalu mereka bagi tiga. Kebanyakan hanya sandwich, tentu.

Dan di antara kelompok-kelompok remaja itu, Jacob agak terkejut, ia mendapati Korra.

Sosok Korra tidak terlalu mencolok dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Perawakannya biasa, wajahnya biasa, pakaiannya biasa, demikian pula ia tidak cemerlang sehingga tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Ia melebur. Jacob mendapati bahwa Korra telah banyak menemukan teman, walaupun baru dua hari berlalu semenjak Billy memasukkannya ke sekolah di reservasi. Ini hari ketiga Korra bersekolah. Tentu saja itu mudah baginya, bagaimanapun dengan kepribadian Korra yang  _easy-going,_ periang, dan mudah berbaur, ia pasti mudah mendapatkan teman. Kali itu saja ia sudah berkelompok dengan empat orang lain. Mereka duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengobrol dan makan bekal. Namun ia tidak mutlak menjadi milik mereka. Sesekali ia melambai dan tos, memberi salam pada teman-teman lain yang kebetulan ditemuinya. Tawa selalu menghias wajahnya, dan aura keceriaan berpendar-pendar di sekelilingnya.

Empat orang teman Korra juga tidak dikenal Jacob. Mereka jelas anak reservasi, tetapi bukan anggota kawanan maupun tetangga yang ia kenal. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Korra jelas merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Sesekali ia menampakkan wajah lucu, atau memasang ekspresi aneh sementara menjawab lelucon mereka. Jacob malas untuk berkonsentrasi menajamkan indra pendengarannya untuk menguping isi pembicaraan mereka. Toh tidak akan jauh dari obrolan remaja.

Lalu ia melihat Collin dan Brady turun dari tangga. Mata mereka tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di antara kerumunan, dan melihat ke arah kelompok Korra. Tampang gembira seolah menemukan apa yang mereka cari jelas tergambar, dan mereka berlari mendekati Korra. Mereka langsung duduk di lingkaran Korra, ikut mengobrol.

Tidak sampai semenit sebelum hidung Brady mengernyit dan wajahnya mendongak. Jacob yakin pemuda itu menangkap baunya di udara. Sesaat kemudian ia menangkap sosok Jacob yang masih bersandar pada Harley di bawah sebatang pohon besar. Matanya menyipit. Ia menyenggol Collin, yang balas menyenggol Korra, dan akhirnya ketiga remaja itu menatap Jacob. Jacob berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memasang tampang bersalah dan menyunggingkan seringainya selebar mungkin.

Ketika itu seorang cewek pucat berambut coklat sebahu dan berwajah oriental, mungkin murid pertukaran pelajar dari Asia, menghampiri rombongan, membungkuk di atas Korra untuk minta perhatiannya. Korra mengalihkan pandangan dari Jacob, meladeni gadis itu. Tapi Collin dan Brady masih menatap tajam padanya. Dua detik kemudian mereka minta izin pada seisi rombongan, dan melintasi lapangan menemui Jacob.

Jacob masih memasang seringainya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Jake?" tanya Collin tidak ramah.

"Bernostalgia," jawab Jacob kasual, mengalihkan pandangan dari Korra ke mata Collin.

Kedua bocah itu tampak tidak percaya. Mereka masih menatap Jacob tajam, menunggu penjelasan. Mata mereka menyipit dan gesturnya menunjukkan tanda siaga. Jacob tidak percaya mereka berdua berdiri di sana, di depannya, menghadangnya seakan ia ancaman luar. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka mengklaim sekolah sebagai teritori mereka?

"Kulihat kalian akrab dengan adikku," kata Jacob akhirnya.

Collin tampak terganggu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau akrab?"

"Apa kau akrab karena pengaruh pikiran Seth? Atau perintah Sam?"

"Apa maksudmu 'pikiran Seth atau perintah Sam'? Dia anak baru di sekolah kami. Meski ia yuniorku, wajar saja bila aku berusaha akrab dengannya. Dan karena ia adikmu, otomatis ia sepupuku. Apa ada yang salah dengan berteman?" sembur Collin.

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Jake?" timpal Brady.

Jacob berusaha tidak terpancing atas kekurangajaran anak buahnya.

"Tidak," katanya kasual.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Memata-matai adikmu?" tanya Collin tajam. Ia seakan bersiap membela Korra. Tunggu saja sampai ia tahu soal perintah Sam.

"Mungkin…," jawab Jacob berusaha tampak tidak peduli.

"Apa maksudmu mungkin?" tanya Collin lagi, tampak agak terganggu.

Jacob menghembuskan napas. "Berusahalah untuk tenang, oke? Jangan berubah di sini," bisiknya pelan, tapi tegas. Ia menunggu hingga Collin dan Brady mengendurkan gesturnya, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Brady curiga.

"Perintah Sam. Dengar, aku tidak berusaha memprovokasimu. Tetap tenang. Aku cuma menjalankan perintah Sam."

Mereka mengernyitkan kening sebelum membuka lipatan. Dan sesudah membuka dan melihat isinya, kerutan di antara kedua alis mereka makin bertambah.

"Apa ini, Jake?" hardik Brady, tapi berusaha merendahkan suaranya sepelan mungkin.

"Daftar calon penerus kalian," Jacob berusaha bicara sesantai mungkin, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di dekat tempatnya memarkir Harley, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mencoba tidak menarik perhatian petugas keamanan. Bisa gawat kalau ia disangka gembong narkoba. "Santailah kalian berdua…"

Baik Brady maupun Collin menunjukkan tampang terkejut. Mulut mereka terbuka.

"Bersikap biasa,  _Guys…,"_  Jacob memperingatkan. Matanya menerawang ke angkasa, lalu memberi kode menunjuk petugas keamanan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Brady dan Collin tampaknya setuju mereka sudah terlalu menarik perhatian. Mereka berupaya mengendurkan penjagaan sedikit, berpura-pura bersikap lebih santai.

"Perintah Dewan, bukan mauku," bisik Jacob lagi. Suaranya masih kasual, tapi jelas ia tidak suka melakukan ini. "Pengawasan terselubung, mungkin kalian perlu belajar apa artinya."

Brady memindai isi daftar sebelum bicara dengan nada  _shock,_ "Ini semua orang-orang yang dianggap…"

"Ya," Jacob menjawab sebelum Brady mengatakan intinya. Ia sudah tahu: calon  _werewolf._

"Mengapa Sam…"

"Tidak perlu tanya karena aku juga tidak tahu. Kalian cukup awasi saja, laporkan padaku atau Embry. Tidak usah laporkan pada Seth." Seth mungkin agak terlalu emosional untuk menanggapi masalah regenerasi sekarang ini.

Brady melihat daftar lagi, dan membiarkan satu nada terkejut terlepas dari mulutnya. Jacob sudah tahu mengapa. Di sana ada nama adiknya yang belum lagi masuk SMP: Regina Fuller.

"Ada enam nama yang bersekolah di sini, termasuk bocah itu," Jacob memberi kode ke arah Korra, yang ditingkah kekagetan keduanya. "Kuserahkan pada Brady untuk mengurus detail, jadwal tugas, apapun yang perlu. Aku hanya perlu dua hal," kata Jacob pelan, pandangan matanya masih menerawang, tapi Brady sudah cukup mengerti maksudnya sebelum Jacob sempat melanjutkan.

"Panas tubuh dan kondisi emosional," sambungnya. Karena pertumbuhan cepat membutuhkan pengukuran yang lebih akurat ketimbang 'hari ini dia setinggi bahuku dan besoknya setinggi kepalaku'.

"Ya. Panas tubuh dan kondisi emosional," benar Jacob.

"Kami mengerti," bisik Brady. Collin masih tampak tidak setuju, tetapi ia menutup mulutnya.

Jacob merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama di sekolah. Membuatnya merasa tegang, apalagi dengan Korra jelas-jelas mengintip-intip melirik padanya dari tempatnya bertengger bersama teman-temannya. Matanya tampak bingung, bertanya, menyelidiki. Mungkin bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa kakaknya dengan dua temannya. Mungkin mengira-ngira apakah kakaknya termasuk gembong narkoba yang menjual heroin dan shabu-shabu pada anak-anak. Mungkin ia akan berusaha mengorek dari Collin dan Brady atau melapor pada Billy. Entah apa penjelasan bohong yang akan dikatakan Billy nanti malam.

"Sampai ketemu pada patroli nanti malam, Brad," katanya sambil mengengkol kopling dan menggerungkan gas, segera meluncur keluar lapangan parkir.

.

* * *

.

 

 


	5. Ayah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah kedatangan Korra, sarapan di rumah keluarga Black menjadi sangat berat bagi Jacob. Tidak hanya ia dipaksa melihat langsung bukti pengkhianatan Billy, ia juga harus menerima bahwa Korra mulai mendapat tempat di hati sang ayah. Keceriaan si adik tiri sama sekali tidak memperingan suasana hatinya. Apakah ini kecemburuannya semata ... atau memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight

Sosok itu menunggu di pojok ruangan, diam memperhatikannya, ketika ia membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sekaleng Coke, menutup kembali, dan tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bayangan hitam memantul di salah satu hiasan tempel di pintu kulkas dan …

Soda menyiprat. Kaleng Coke terguling di lantai.

"Astaga, Dad... Kau mengagetkanku!" kutuk Jacob, berusaha membersihkan bagian depan T-shirt nya dari tumpahan soda. Billy Black menggelindingkan kursi rodanya menghampiri anaknya, nyengir.

"Maaf, Nak... Aku tidak menduga kau bisa kaget begitu. Kupikir kau sudah merasakan aku ada..." Masih nyengir, ia menyodorkan lap kertas ke muka anaknya.

Mata Jacob memelototi ayahnya. "Aku memperlonggar penjagaan sedikit di dalam rumah bukan berarti kau bisa mengagetkanku, Dad! Kau pasti takkan mau aku dalam keadaan waspada penuh di rumah... Geez..." ia menyambar lap itu, menyeka bagian depan kaosnya. "Dan ngapain Ayah diam di pojokan, lagi? Seperti lintah menunggu mangsa..." Ia menyeka beberapa kali, membasuh dengan air, dan masih mendapati noda itu membandel di kaos putihnya. "Oh, bagus... noda coke sialan..." umpatnya.

Billy nyengir makin lebar, sok tidak bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Jake... Kubuatkan sandwich, oke?" dan ia menggelindingkan kursi rodanya lagi melintasi dapur, mengambil roti dan beberapa lembar keju.

Mata anaknya membelalak. "Daaaad... Jangan melintasi tumpahan Coke, dong... Kan tumpahannya jadi ke mana-mana... Lengket nih... Oh, bagus..." Jacob merintih dan mengomel, melihat betapa kursi roda ayahnya menyebabkan jejak cola membentuk lajur panjang di lantai. Ia menyambar lap kertas dan membungkuk membersihkan lantai, berusaha mengeringkannya. Dilihatnya sang ayah tidak peduli, malah terkekeh seolah yang dilihatnya adalah hal terbagus di dunia.

"Pagi, Dad..." sapa satu suara dari arah tangga. Jacob menggeram. Ia tidak perlu melirik untuk melihat sumber suara manis itu... Anggota tambahan keluarga Black sudah bangun rupanya. Bahkan kelihatnnya dia sudah mandi dan siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Ini hari kelimanya ke sekolah. Tiap hari sejak ia masuk ke keluarga ini, ia bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi bahkan sebelum Billy bangun. Rutinitas paginya seperti mandi dan bersiul saat membuat sarapan selalu membuat kesal Jake, yang selalu pulang dini hari setelah patroli dan biasanya tidur hingga jam 11. Untung saja semalam Embry menggantikannya mengontrol tugas patroli para serigala yunior, sehingga ia bisa tidur dan bangun lebih cepat, sebelum Korra sempat ke dapur untuk membuat sarapannya. Tapi tetap saja pagi bersama Korra selalu membuatnya risih. Misalnya saja yang pasti akan terjadi sesudah ini.

"Pagi, Sweetheart..." sapa ayahnya balik, memutar kursi roda untuk mencium putrinya.

Nah, itu dia.

Jacob tambah menggerutu, lebih jengkel daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena hari sebelumnya tidak melibatkan tumpahan cola yang harus ia lap. Dan kini jejak cola di lantai yang dibuat ayahnya jadi makin panjang hingga ke ruangan tengah.

Sambil terus menggerundel, ia menguntit ayahnya, mengelap lantai mengikuti jejak cola, ketika tahu-tahu sepasang kaki nampak tepat di hadapannya.

"Pagi, Jake..." sapa gadis itu, membungkuk mencondongkan tubuh padanya yang masih berjongkok di lantai. Dan sebelum ia menjawab, satu ciuman sudah mendarat di pipinya.

Jake langsung membeku. Selama hidupnya, sedikit sekali perempuan yang menciumnya. Nenek, ibu, si kembar, beberapa orang yang ia temui di usia kanak-kanaknya, kemudian ketika ia dewasa ada Bella dan Nessie... juga Esme. Peran mereka beragam, mulai dari keluarga, kenalan, teman, kekasih, pacar, calon tunangan, calon mertua, hingga calon nenek mertua. Tapi dari sekian itu, tidak pernah ada kata 'adik', apalagi 'adik tiri'.

Korra tidak menunggu hingga Jake pulih dari kondisi shock-nya. Ia langsung melesat, setengah melompat-lompat melintasi ruangan, menuju dapur.

Gadis itu tengah membuka pintu kulkas ketika mengumumkan dengan riang, "Kalian lapar? Mau apa untuk sarapan?"

"Sereal dan sandwich sudah cukup... kami bisa membuat sendiri, terima kasih," sahut Jacob pelan, masih kesal dengan ayahnya. Tapi si ayah menghampirinya, memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih, Dad?"

"Belajar hormat pada perempuan, Anak Muda..." kata sang ayah yang membuat anaknya makin kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan Jacob yang berusaha melampiaskan kekesalan dengan memasang wajah mengejek di belakangnya, Billy menghadap Korra, jelas sangat bangga dengan putrinya, "Apa saja, Nak..." katanya.

Jacob nyaris tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ayahnya memukul kepalanya dan menguliahinya tentang menghormati perempuan hanya untuk menjawab 'apa saja'?

Korra juga tampaknya menangkap kekesalan Jacob, karena tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah. Suaranya agak tegang ketika ia berujar, "A... aku bisa masak, kau tahu..." Dengan agak takut-takut mencuri pandang pada Jacob, ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, tentu..."

Jacob melotot dengan rahang terbuka. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Korra sebenarnya? Bermain jadi Cinderella? Menjadi putri kecil nan manis Daddy sementara ia menjadi kakak yang kejam, jahat, dan tukang menyiksa?

Ia tak percaya ini. Bahkan sejak ibunya meninggal dan kemudian Rachel dan Rebecca pergi, ia yang selalu ada di sisi ayahnya. Menemaninya. Setelah sang ayah tak bisa lagi berjalan akibat komplikasi diabetes, ia yang merawatnya. Menjaganya. Membuat sarapan pagi dan membantunya memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bukan berarti Billy tidak bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah menjadi kaki Billy, secara kiasan tentu. Dan kini tiba-tiba datang seorang adik entah dari mana yang langsung menduduki posisi sebagai anak emas Billy?

Bagus. Sekarang ia terdengar seperti anak manja pencemburu usia 5 tahun yang berebut kasih sayang ayahnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia ikut bermain dengan Quil dan Claire.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki Korra terdengar merambah dapur sementara ia menyiapkan sarapan: membuat puree kentang, menggoreng sosis dan telur mata sapi, membuat waffle, serta tak lupa memanaskan lasagna sisa semalam untuk Jacob. Jacob lebih suka memakan sarapan buatannya sendiri sebenarnya. Bukan karena masakan Korra tidak enak atau kurang banyak, tetapi entah mengapa ada rasa ketidaksukaan tertentu yang menghalanginya untuk benar-benar menikmati masakan buatan adik tirinya.

Ya. Dia memang anak kecil pencemburu.

Setengah jam kemudian makanan sudah siap. Korra makan lumayan banyak untuk ukuran anak perempuan, Jacob memperhatikan. Sepiring puree kentang dengan sosis dan telur mata sapi saja sudah banyak, dan ia masih menambahkan setangkup waffle yang dikucurinya dengan saus spaghetti. Kelihatannya Korra tidak suka makanan manis untuk sarapan. Ia selalu bilang di tempatnya tinggal tahun lalu, di Asia Tenggara, ia selalu makan banyak untuk sarapan, mengikuti adat daerah situ. Kebanyakan menu sarapannya asin dan gurih, sehingga ia merasa sereal dan susu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan metabolismenya.

Seolah ia banyak melakukan kegiatan saja.

Tapi memang tampaknya Korra anak yang aktif. Tiap pagi ia berangkat berjalan kaki ke sekolah yang berjarak tidak kurang dari 50 km. Ia menolak ketika Billy menyuruh Jacob mengantarnya, katanya ia suka sinar matahari pagi dan bau rumput yang terkena embun. Jacob kadang menduga-duga apakah Korra berjalan hingga hutan dan beralih wujud menjadi serigala secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk ke sekolah. Tapi beberapa hari ini hutan selalu bersih. Tidak ada bekas serigala menerobos hutan ke arah sekolah tiap pagi. Dan Korra juga selalu berpakaian lengkap, walaupun udara mulai menghangat. Jenis pakaian semacam itu agak susah untuk dibuka-pakai jika memang ia berubah di antara waktu perjalanannya. Dan Jacob benar-benar tidak mau membayangkan seekor serigala, yang menggigit ransel dan buntelan berisi baju dan sepatu di moncongnya, menerjang menembus hutan La Push.

Aneh ketika bayangan itu muncul. Dan serigala dalam bayangannya adalah serigala hitam yang dilihatnya minggu lalu.

 _Lagipula, Sam sudah menyatakan bahwa serigala itu_   _bukan Korra_ , ia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri.  _Stop berpikir bahwa itu Korra!_

"Kau mau susu atau jeruk, Jake?" tanya Korra ramah, membuyarkan lamunannya. Jake agak tergagap, dan ia tanpa sadar mengucapkan terima kasih, ia akan mengambil sendiri. Korra tesenyum, dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada Billy sebelum menuangkan susu.

Kentara sekali ia memang tengah berusaha merebut kasih sayang Billy.

Ia menuang jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai berkata hati-hati, "Dad, mmm... malam ini aku mungkin akan menginap," katanya sambil mengiris wafflenya.

Anehnya, Jacob yang langsung melakukan interogasi. "Di mana? Siapa temanmu? Kenal dimana kau dengannya?"

Baik Korra maupun Billy agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Jacob juga, sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak berpikir sebelum menanyakannya. Itu keluar begitu saja. Dan ia menolak disebut protektif. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tiba-tiba protektif pada Korra, jika ia memang tidak menyukai adiknya itu? Terlihat bahwa Billy juga merasa begitu. Kedua alisnya agak bertaut dan sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya memicing, minta penjelasan.

Tapi Korra dengan santainya menjawab, "Ada anak pertukaran pelajar di kelasku. Kuroi Kanna, dia dari Jepang," dan Jacob langsung mengingat gadis Asia yang membungkuk di atas Korra sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan Collin dan Brady dua hari yang lalu. "Karena aku anak baru, dan dia juga anak asing, kami langsung dekat. Apalagi aku juga kan pernah tinggal setahun di Jepang dan aku mengerti bahasanya," lanjutnya yang membuat rahang Jacob jatuh. Ia tidak pernah tahu Korra bisa bahasa Jepang. Tapi ia memang pernah bilang bahwa ia hidup berkelana bersama ibunya seperti gipsi. Dan diam-diam Jacob bertanya dalam hati berapa banyak bahasa lain yang ia mengerti.

"Di mana ia tinggal, kalau begitu?"

"Ia _home-staying_  di salah satu keluarga lokal di kawasan reservasi Makah. Keluarga Young."

Keluarganya Emily.

"Aku tahu rumah keluarga Young. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," kata Jacob tanpa berpikir yang langsung membuat kedua orang lain di situ terlonjak. Ayahnya masih bingung, dan ekspresi Korra susah dijelaskan. Dan sebenarnya Jacob juga. Ia langsung menyesali kalimatnya pada detik ia mengutarakannya.

"Mmmm... tidak usah Jake, terima kasih..." tolaknya agak kikuk.

"Tidak apa. Aku yakin Kuroi tidak punya mobil untuk mengantarmu," merasa kepalang tanggung, ia melanjutkan.

"Mmm... sebenarnya kami berencana naik sepeda, dan sesekali mendaki. Kanna-chan tahu rute yang bagus, kami bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari ketinggian dan sebagainya."

Jacob mengenali kawasan yang ia sebutkan.

" _Naaaaah,_  aku rasa tidak. Jarak dari sekolah ke rumah Young ada sekitar 100 km. Dan tempat melihat pemandangan yang kausebutkan itu tidak terlalu landai untuk bisa didaki dengan menuntun sepeda."

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa curiga.

"Kalian akan kemalaman di jalan," lanjutnya dengan nada menyelidik. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa naik sepeda berdua lewat rute itu? Rute itu agak memutar, bahkan lebih dari 140 km."

Rasa bersalah menyelinap sedikit di wajah Korra sebelum ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja, kelewat antusias malah, dan mengangguk yakin, "Tenang. Kanna tahu betul jalannya... Ia sudah di sini sejak awal semester. Mungkin ia malah tahu jalan pintas."

Jacob tidak yakin, sempat melihat kilasan ekspresi aneh di wajah Korra. Ia sudah akan mendebat lagi, ketika tiba-tiba Billy memotongnya, "Sudahlah Jake, tidak apa-apa..." dan ia beralih pada Korra, "Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Korra tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, asal aku bisa meminjam sepeda di garasi. Kami pasti takkan kemalaman, toh hari ini kelas selesai lebih cepat. Besok sore aku akan pulang. Kami akan berjalan-jalan dulu besok pagi," katanya sambil meminum jeruknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan pelototan tidak setuju sang kakak, anehnya Billy langsung mengizinkan. Jacob sudah hampir membuka mulut untuk protes pada ayahnya, tapi si ayah memberi isyarat baginya untuk diam bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Korra dari kursi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dengan ceria ia menyambar ranselnya, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya. Agak ragu, ia mendekati Jacob, tapi akhirnya mengecup pipinya juga.

Kali ini Jacob diam saja.

"Dah Dad, Jake..." teriaknya sambil setengah berlari keluar rumah. Dari jendela dapur, Jacob melihatnya memasuki garasi, dan semenit kemudian mengendarai sepeda tua Jacob menelusuri jalan setapak.

Seperginya adiknya, Jacob langsung beralih pada ayahnya, agak mendesis, "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Pak Tua? Jangan-jangan ia malah pergi dengan cowok berandal di sekolahnya!"

Billy tertawa seolah menganggap omongan anaknya gurauan sepele. "Di sekolahnya kan ada Collin, menurutku dia tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya bergaul dengan cowok berandal."

"Justru itu masalahnya! Collin, Brady, Pete, Josh, Ben, Clark... semua sekolah di sana dan merekalah cowok-cowok berandal itu!"

Billy tambah terkekeh. "Kau sama tidak percayanya dengan kawananmu seperti kau tidak percaya adikmu."

Jacob tercenung. "Ya, aku tidak percaya. Karena aku mengenal mereka seperti aku tidak mengenal Korra," ungkapnya yang membuat Billy makin lebar tertawa. "Dan kau tahu, Dad? Menurutku Korra berbohong. Dia mungkin memang akan jalan dengan cowok. Kenapa? Karena siapa juga yang mau naik sepeda sore-sore lewat jalan setapak di hutan?"

"Wow, Jake, tenang Nak... Aku tidak mendengar 'hutan' sama sekali dari pembicaraan tadi."

Jacob memasang wajah putus asa. "Aku tahu daerah itu, Dad! Itu kan dekat kawasan patroli. Tidak terlalu dalam masuk ke hutan, dan memang sering dilalui orang, tapi tetap saja... Tidak masuk akal orang mau melewati tempat itu ke reservasi Makah. Bahkan walau naik sepeda pun, mereka akan kemalaman."

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu dan mencibir. "Mungkin mereka tidak jadi melihat matahari terbenam malam ini. Mungkin besok pagi baru mereka jalan-jalan kesana."

"Dad, dengar dirimu! Mana ada matahari terbenam besok pagi?"

"Kubilang sore ini mungkin mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, ya tentu saja semua rencana soal matahari terbenamnya batal, anak bodoh!" dan dia menggerutu pelan soal 'bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan anak sebodoh ini jadi kepala suku'.

Tidak mempedulikan gerutuan tidak jelas ayahnya, Jacob melambaikan tangan, "Terserahlah Dad... yang jelas aku tidak percaya. Lihat saja nanti, akan aku awasi dia!"

"Jake... Tidak mungkin dia berani macam-macam... Dia kan baru seminggu di sini..."

"Karena itulah, Dad..." suara Jacob terdengar berat dan putus asa. "Pastinya kita tidak ingin dia terlibat masalah tolol remaja ketika ia baru seminggu di sini kan?"

Billy mengerjap, agak kaget, agak terpesona. "Wow, Jake... Kalau aku tidak tahu benar, aku bakal mengira kau protektif dengan adikmu..."

"Aku tidak protektif..." ia menggerutu, suaranya turun hingga terdengar seperti gumaman, "Hanya... khawatir... entahlah..."

Seringai senang yang tiba-tiba tersungging di wajah berkeriput Billy, dan aura bahagia penuh kepuasan hati yang mendadak terpancar darinya membuat Jacob rikuh.

"Tidak, Dad... aku tidak protektif padanya. Aku bahkan belum benar-benar menganggapnya adik..."

Seharusnya itu membuat Billy sedih, tapi ia mengenal anaknya lebih dari itu untuk tidak terjatuh hanya menangkap kalimat yang terlontar. Lagipula moodnya sedang bagus hari ini. Jadi bukannya merasa sedih, ia malah menepuk bahu anaknya, bicara, "Penyangkalan, Nak..." kekehnya keras kepala. "Dan kau tak usah protektif, Korra mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Benar, heh?"

Jacob tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. "Benar," katanya muram seraya mendorong seiris besar waffle berselimut sirup maple ke mulutnya, "Siapa yang perlu khawatir pada serigala besar?"

Nah, itu memang kalimat yang bisa merusak suasana.

Billy terpaku sejenak, ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya, merentangkan punggungnya, tampak agak tidak nyaman. Jacob merasakan itu, dan detik itu juga ia merasa menyesal. Tapi moodnya juga rusak dalam kesadaran yang sama atas kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri, dan ia tidak bisa langsung menyebarkan aura keceriaan seperti seharusnya ia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Seandainya saja di sini ada Jasper, satu bagian dalam dirinya berharap.

Uh, bodoh, apa yang kaupikirkan, satu bagian lain memperingati. Penghisap darah lain di tanah Quileute? Seolah vampir yang tempo hari menyerang Seth belum cukup...

Dan bagian-bagian dalam otaknya mulai lagi berperang satu sama lain, memikirkan bagaimana cara mencairkan kebekuan yang tidak nyaman dan menegangkan ini.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Ayolah, Dad... Kau pasti bukannya tidak tahu menahu soal ini, kan?" katanya akhirnya.  _Sialan, brengsek, itu malah tambah mengacaukan semua!_  Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan itu!

Billy memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan akhirnya menghela napas berat. Wajahnya pasrah. "Ya," katanya akhirnya. "Aku bukannya tidak terlibat... Sam pasti sudah mengatakan padamu."

 _Ganti topik, ganti topik, bahaya!_  satu suara di kepalanya berteriak-teriak panik.

"Ya, Sam sudah bilang... memerintahkan... soal pengawasan dan batalion dan semuanya... " gumamnya.

Sial! Brengsek, Jacob! Sekarang sudah tak ada jalan kembali.

Billy berusaha menatap mata anaknya. Tapi Jacob menghindar, berpura-pura melihat jauh ke garasi dan rimbun hutan di seberangnya di balik jendela dapur.

"Jadi," katanya kemudian. "Mungkin aku bisa langsung mengasumsikan bahwa kau tahu ke mana arah semua ini..."

"Itu pertanyaanku, dan bukannya aku merasa berhak bertanya," kata Jacob pelan. Ia kini bicara dengan Tetua, dan bukan dengan ayahnya, di ruang makan saat mengunyah waffle. Dan itu membuatnya sangat, sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ya, benar..." gumam ayahnya kemudian.

Dan mereka baru menyadari: mereka tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakan hal-hal seperti urusan kawanan dan suku berdua saja. Secara tidak resmi, maksudnya. Sebagai Alfa kawanan, Jacob selalu bicara dengan keempat tetua dalam pertemuan resmi, atau hanya dengan Sam. Dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini berdua saja membuat keduanya tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, bagaimana tugas pengawasan?" tanya Billy lagi, berusaha menunjukkan nada simpati dan bersahabat, menunjukkan ia rela dan mau memberi bimbingan atau sekadar dijadikan tempat curhat, bukannya nada menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

Tapi gagal.

Jacob menghentikan makannya dan memandang tajam pada ayahnya. Ekspresinya kaku. "Kau bukan atasanku Dad. Atasanku Sam dan aku akan melapor padanya," kata Jacob akhirnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja, meletakkan garpunya dan menuang susu dari karton, meski jelas terlihat bahwa ia masih tegang.

"Nak," Billy melanjutkan, masih berusaha terdengar bersahabat, "mungkin kita perlu bicara tentang sistem hierarki suku... Bagaimana kedudukanmu dan kami para Tetua dan Sam..."

Jacob menutup mata, tampak berusaha keras membuang ketidaknyamananannya. "Yeah, aku tahu... Tapi aku lebih suka menganggap aku bekerja di bawah Sam. Dia atasanku langsung dan mungkin kalian semacam... dewan pertimbangan dan pengambil keputusan. Dan kami kawanan semacam... eksekutor atau sejenisnya. Kami terhubung dengan kalian melalui Sam. Dengan begitu kami tidak perlu berpikir buruk mengenai kalian."

Billy membeku di bawah kalimat itu. "Nak," katanya kemudian lembut, berusaha mengklarifikasi, "Kau tahu bukan begitu..."

"Ya, aku tahu Dad, aku tahu. Tapi jika kau menganggap aku berhak memutuskan dan mengubah beberapa hukum suku maka mungkin di sanalah posisi yang aku inginkan sekarang. Sekarang boleh aku minta izin untuk mengundurkan diri dulu? Aku merasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan membawa kita ke mana-mana. Hierarki suku bagiku, menimbang kondisi saat ini, adalah hal yang absurd dan penuh omong kosong," ujarnya getir. "Maaf, Dad... Boleh aku permisi?"

Dengan berat hati Billy mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Dad," kata Jacob singkat, bangkit dari kursinya dan menaruh piringnya ke basin. Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan irisan terakhir wafflenya.

Ia butuh mendinginkan kepala.

.

* * *

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini awalnya aku post di Fanfiction.net dengan judul The Another Black. Berhubung aku sulit login, jadilah si Korra pindahan ke sini... wkwkwkwk... Tentu aja bakal ada editing ulang dan sedikit penggabungan chapter hahaha...
> 
> Enjoy and please leave comment


End file.
